


Personal Log of Leonard McCoy, Year Two

by Avirra



Series: Personal Logs of CMO, USS Enterprise [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 35,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing entries from the log of the CMO of the good ship USS Enterprise. These will be done in drab form and the goal is a total of 365 entries for year two that will be posting here in blocks of five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stardate 2261.001 thru 2261.011

**Author's Note:**

> Log entries 1-5

Stardate 2261.001

Jim came to my office and parked his tuchas on my desk. His first topic is why I'm restarting this log - it really doesn't take that long out of my day and keeping a log did help me with my year-end paperwork.

We also ended up having a fairly lengthy talk about acceptable losses, but we came to an agreement. Yes, we both realize that some folks onboard aren't going to make it to the end of the mission, but neither one of us intend to let it happen without one helluva fight.

* * *

Stardate 2261.003

Routine inspection today in Sickbay. I have to say, when Christine does an end of the year cleaning, that woman is thorough. Not that either of us will stand for a mess in Sickbay, but the current shine comes close to requiring eye protection for when the lights come on. Our inventory is in line with our usage and well within the parameters for where we should be at this point.

Of course, those parameters are really only educated guesses. Once we return from five years out, the next ship will have real data to go by.

* * *

Stardate 2261.005

First incident of the year. Well, knew our streak of only minor injuries wouldn't last. Not a huge surprise that it happened in Engineering - Ensign Pearlman got startled by a loud banging behind him and forgot where he was. Cracked his skull on the overhang he was working underneath - knocked himself out. Another ensign nearly had a heart attack over the blood. We finally calmed him down by explaining that head wounds tend to bleed badly even when they're minor ones. As for Pearlman, poor kid has a headache I wouldn't wish on anyone.

* * *

Stardate 2261.008

I had kept Pearlman overnight for observation, so Scotty came by this morning to give the kid a good once over himself. When I told Scotty that Pearlman be fine for return to partial duty today and full time tomorrow, Scotty assigned a computer course to him and told him that was his job for the next two days. He also told the kid to make sure he got plenty of rest and not to study too long at a time.

No argument from me on that schedule. Scotty tries to take good care of his people.

* * *

Stardate 2261.011

The communications department has been busy all morning. Don't think I've mentioned it before, but Starfleet gathers all of the personal and non-vital communications and sends them out in a data burst relay every six weeks. Farther out we go, the longer it takes to reach us, especially as it passes through the starbases between us and them for a signal boost.

Jim has Communications decompress and sort everything, then the messages are sent to the personal PADDs of the personnel they were intended for - lowest ranking going first rippling up to the Captain.


	2. Stardate 2261.014 thru 2261.025

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 6-10

Stardate 2261.014

Morale is all over the place now that the mail has been distributed. While I most certainly understand the need and desire for privacy, I wish there was a way to get folks who are back on Earth to think twice before sending bad news to folks who are so far away. Even more so in regards to situations where the problem is going to be long resolved before we get back from our mission.

I foresee lots of long talks over tea coming my way for the next couple of weeks until folks settle down again.

* * *

Stardate 2261.016

Let others think what they may, I've started my petting therapy room. I monitor meal cards because they're a great indicator of when something is off. I pulled in two of the crew and asked if they felt like talking. The roundabout way they said no told me something was up, so I guided them to a private area, stuck a tribble in their hands and told them not to come back out for at least thirty minutes. Not only did both come out looking more settled, one asked if they could come back tomorrow.

* * *

Stardate 2261.019

Met Jim and Spock for breakfast today. Jim teased me at breakfast over my tribble petting zoo. He got serious then and told me that he was giving me carte blanche for whatever I felt would help out the crew so long as it's not in violation of Starfleet regulations - which gives me a pretty large amount of leeway.

I have to admit though, more than the leeway, what made me feel good was what Jim said about being able to trust me fully with the crew's welfare. Improved my own morale without tribble intervention.

* * *

Stardate 2261.022

We had an extremely bad case of the domino theory in action. A mild mishap in Engineering resulted in the ship getting jolted. The jolt caused Spock to lose his balance enough that he lost his grip on the experiment he was about to secure. The resulting explosion caused three other experiments to go bad. Thankfully no further explosions.

End result? I have eight patients - three, including Spock, from the labs and five mpre from other sections of the ship - no one from Engineering for once. We're fortunate none of the injured are in critical condition.

* * *

Stardate 2261.025

Spock might not be as bad a patient as Jim is, but he was most surely working on my last nerve for awhile. Once everyone was stabilized enough that the nurses could watch over them, I had time to sit down with Spock and explain that I wasn't keeping him there due to his injuries, but because none of us - including him - know what effects there might be from breathing in the combination of chemicals that were briefly in the lab's air.

One good thing about logic? Give Spock a valid reason - he quits nagging.


	3. Stardate 2261.028 thru 2261.038

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 11-15

Stardate 2261.028

The feared side effects hit all three of the exposed laboratory crewmembers - extreme dizziness, nausea and pronounced perspiration. Spock was hit hardest, to the point that I had to put him on intravenous therapy to keep him hydrated. The symptoms seem to be lessening, but I'm keeping all three for another day to make sure nothing rebounds. Not getting any argument either. For once, I would have welcomed the sass.

My main problem now is keeping Jim at bay. Spock's funny about other folks seeing him sick and he doesn't need any extra stress.

* * *

Stardate 2261.03

No recurrence of the nausea or dizziness, so I feel safe letting my remaining patients out of Sickbay, but I have recommended that none of them resume full duty status until tomorrow. I'm extremely grateful that the side effects weren't worse than they were.

I've been thinking about the lab incident and wonder some of the mayhem could have been avoided if the main lab tables had a variation of the stabilizers that Scotty designed for the biobeds. Examining the possibilities couldn't hurt, so I'll request a meeting with Spock and Scotty.

* * *

Stardate 2261.033

Spock, Scotty and I met over lunch - or as Scotty calls it, over sandwiches. Spock pointed out that his particular part of the incident would not have been altered one way or another by table stabilization. That led to Scotty starting to debate the possibility of designating one area for volatile experiments and him working on rigging a stabilizer for that section of the deck plating.

Our end consensus was that the project would be quite involved, but well worth it in the long run. Now that we all agree, time to run our idea by Jim.

* * *

Stardate 2261.035

Jim's given his tentative approval to the laboratory rework. He wants more details about materials needed as well as a working estimate on how long the lab would be out of service during the remodel before final approval. Since they're only talking about a section of the labs and not the whole area, there shouldn't be too much downtime.

Two things I don't doubt. One, between Spock and Scotty, a workable plan will be found. Two, Jim will approve it. He takes the loss of a crew member as badly as I do.

* * *

Stardate 2261.038

We've reached the edge of an unexplored system. There are only five planets in orbit and Spock estimates their sun to only be half a billion years old. Pretty young,

The middle planet has given us readings that have Spock's eyebrows doing gymnastics. It's pretty close to the size of Earth's moon, but is showing to have a mass and atmosphere closer to Earth even though the planet itself is only a few thousand years old, which Spock says should be impossible. I know what that means - landing party time. Heaven help me.


	4. Stardate 2261.041 thru 2261.052

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 16-20

Stardate 2216.041

Unlike me, Spock really wanted to be a part of the landing party tomorrow to get a first hand look at the planet. Also unlike me, Spock is going to staying aboard the ship. This convinces me that a Higher Power really does exist and has a wicked sense of humor.

The landing party will consist of Jim, me, Sulu and our Senior Geologist D'Amato. Spock will be coordinating the comparison between the readings D'Amato sends up with the readings from our long range sensors in case something in the system is interfering with scanning.

* * *

Stardate 2261.044

Bad isn't nearly a strong enough word for what's happened. The four of us were in position to teleport and, as Ensign Wyatt activated the panel, a woman appeared out of nowhere. She yelled something about us not going, then reached for Ensign Wyatt. That was all I saw before the teleport took us to the planet.

We had barely materialized when the planet shook with an enormous quake and threw all of us around. As if all that wasn't trouble enough, the Enterprise is no longer showing on our instruments. We're marooned.

* * *

Stardate 2261.047

Still no idea what happened to the Enterprise. Even if she'd been attacked and blown up, we should be able to detect debris and radiation in the upper atmosphere, but nothing is showing.

Planet side, the plants here aren't only nutritionally lacking, they're poisonous to humans. There must be some sort of moisture available for these plants to be alive, but so far, we've not found so much as a drop. I have items in my medkit to keep us hydrated as well as some nutrient supplements, but those won't last long.

* * *

Stardate 2261.049

Jim ordered a six hour rest period with he, Sulu and D'Amato each taking two hour watches. I questioned why I wasn't in the rotation, but Jim said that he wanted me clear headed since they were all relying on me and my medkit to keep everyone healthy until we located food and water or the Enterprise returned.

I have no idea how long I was asleep when a scream startled me awake. I saw Jim and Sulu near me, so we knew it was D'Amato. He was already dead when we found him.

* * *

Stardate 2261.052

We managed to bury D'Amato. More of a case of piling stones over his body, which Jim said seemed appropriate for a geologist. My sincere hope is it's the only grave we leave here.

Sulu spotted the same woman we saw on the Enterprise - she barely touched him, but damaged his shoulder to a ridiculous degree so it's a safe bet she was the one that killed D'Amato. We don't know where she comes and goes from yet, but wherever that is? That's our only chance for long-term survival here.


	5. Stardate 2261.055 thru 2261.066

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 21-25

Stardate 2261.055

The woman appeared again. She calls herself Commander Losira, but never answered Jim regarding what she was Commander of. Her focus was on getting to Jim, but Sulu and I were able to block her from reaching him. After what happened to his shoulder, took a lot of nerve for Sulu to get anywhere near her today.

As to what she is? I get no life readings or mechanical readings. I would have said she was an image, but she's solid, she speaks and she responds to what we say. We need to find her hideaway.

* * *

Stardate 2261.058

We finally found the hidden area. Nobody's been alive here for a long, long time - everything's been happening due to a centuries old computer is reacting to a perceived threat - us. It had already caused the destruction of our phasers due to overload, so we didn't have anything left to fight with.

Spock couldn't have timed it better since we were boxed in with no options left. I guess another species appearing threw the computer's programming, but for whatever reason, Spock was able to destroy the computer before it wrecked his phaser.

* * *

Stardate 2261.06

Just finished the surgery needed on Sulu's shoulder. Now that the necrotized flesh has been removed, we've got him under a regenerator. I believe three days of short sessions interspersed with massage and therapy will do the trick.

One thing that happened before we left was a message played that had been left by Commander Losira. Spock believes that the computer programming became muddled over the years - Losira's program to greet the colonists mixed with the program to defend the planet against intruders and that's what led to the odd attacks against us.

* * *

Stardate 2261.063

Jim was insistent that, other than overseeing Sulu's treatment, I take the day off after everything that went on while we were stuck on what he's calling the Ghost Planet. I agreed to it on the condition that he also take the day off since he went through the same things I had. He got that put upon look of his when Spock sided with me on the matter. Really, Jim should know better by now.

I wonder what will happen to the planet now that the computer that had been maintaining it is gone.

* * *

Stardate 2261.066

Sulu's treatment is going better than I expected. He'll be terrorizing folks with his fencing lessons again in no time. It helped that he was in excellent shape before the injury.

Still don't know how that computer caused that cellular disruption and I wish I did so that I could figure away to protect against it, if possible. Sure, that computer's out of commission, but if there's one thing we've learned, it's that nothing is truly unique in the universe. Run into something once, you might run into it again.


	6. Stardate 2261.068 thru 2261.079

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 26-30

Stardate 2261.068

I've cleared Sulu to return to his navigator duties with the stipulation that he is not cleared for any landing party duties yet. I also told him that if I caught him doing anything to aggravate his shoulder before he finishes his full course of therapy that I'll not only put him on restricted duty again, I'll have him on bed rest so fast that he won't know what hit him.

Nobody warned me when I signed up that a CMO's job is fifty percent actual doctoring and fifty percent baby sitting.

* * *

Stardate 2261.071

A year ago, I was regaining consciousness after the incident where we lost Lieutenant Aronica as well as the Copernicus.

Today is a lot calmer. Continuing Sulu's therapy and reearching the damaged tissue taken from Sulu. Watkins and Wyatt's bodies are also still with us. I've been trying to figure out how to word the report, but even Spock is at a loss to explain how a computer projected an image that killed three men and injured another simply by touching them. And for what? To defend the outpost of a long dead race.

* * *

Stardate 2261.074

Christine and I are figuring out our schedules. Since things are quiet at the moment, we may as well get the annual physical for Medical personnel out of the way. Besides, since it's been a year since myself, Yelton, Chbosky and Mayamoto were exposed to that odd gas, it's time for another checkup on possible long-term effects. Not that any of us have exhibited any symptoms, but I'd far rather err on the side of caution when dealing with new substances. If something odd does start happening, I want to catch it early.

* * *

Stardate 2261.076

Figures - when I think we might have some time to catch up on a few things, we have orders head to Cerberus, a colony world known for having a first class boarding school. Said boarding school is suffering from a disease outbreak bordering on epidemic - which is why they want the Enterprise and, more specifically, me there. The disease is presenting as one similar to one I wrote a dissertation on - I had encountered it during my first year as a full-fledged doctor. Hope it proves an easier nut to crack than the other one did.

* * *

Stardate 2261.079

I was pulled into a meeting today with Jim and Spock. I warned Jim that we are looking at around a month minimum for me and my staff to get the disease under control. Jim wasn't too concerned as the Enterprise has been given a task that will keep them busy in the meantime. Seems that the last time the system Cerberus is in was surveyed, it was prior to the new generation of scanning equipment, so they're going to be updating all the records while staying close enough to call if I need something.


	7. Stardate 2261:082 thru 2261.093

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 31-35

Stardate 2261.082

Today was spent going over plans with my staff. We should arrive at Cerberus tomorrow and, from communications received from them earlier, they will have a sterile room set up for us to beam into. Both Christine and Paquita Lopez are excellent research assistants, but I need one of them to man the computers up here for me.

Paquita hasn't had a lot of Away Team experience, so she'll be coming with me and Christine will keep things running here. Besides, Christine's not afraid to tell Jim to his face when he needs something.

* * *

Stardate 2261.085

Despite the assurances of a clean area, I made the call that Lopez and I would beam down in full biohazard gear. I'm glad we erred on the side of caution because it is quite obvious that they didn't take enough factors into consideration - such as air borne pathogens. No wonder the disease spread so quickly.

We made a quick inventory. Christine gathered what was lacking and made sure the equipment we needed was beamed down. Once we can get our area set up and sanitized to the proper levels, we can begin our work.

* * *

Stardate 2261.088

Today's work mostly revolved around setting up quarantine areas for the most seriously ill. Last thing these kids need is for someone to sneeze near them when their immune systems are already overloaded. I need to do autopsies to verify it, but I'm pretty sure that was what killed the two who have died so far - the introduction of one more germ than their bodies could deal with.

The parents of these kids should throw a fit. The school has a few retired nurses, but not a single resident doctor on the whole damn planet.

* * *

Stardate 2261.09

Coordinating with Jim to see about the feasibility of getting two more of my staff down here to assist - preferably more. Another doctor, two nurses and a couple of interns would be ideal, but at least another nurse and two or three people to do grunt work are needed. There are flat out too many patients for myself and Lopez to attend do while researching the disease. The retired nurses really are doing their best, but they've been handling everything by themselves until now and are exhausted. A little uninterrupted sleep would do them all wonders.

* * *

Stardate 2261.093

Heard from Scotty during my rest period and he said that, while the Enterprise is on surveying duty, Jim has given permission for the stabilization work to commence in the labs.

On the other good news side, I've been allotted another nurse, two interns, one of Spock's researchers, three junior Security and two yeomen to lend a hand. Put all of them straight to work, then ordered the three resident nurses to go on bed rest for twelve hours. They aren't doing anyone any good when they're in danger of collapsing from exhaustion.


	8. Stardate 2261.096 thru 2261.106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 36-40

Stardate 2261.096

We have three patients in critical condition. Now that they've had some rest, I've got the three resident nurses assigned to them on a one-to-one basis. Much as I'd like to devote more time to the patients myself, the way I can help them best is to find a way around this disease.

Regarding the disease itself, it does have some similarities to the other one I encountered, but there are some distinct differences. Still, it does appear that this is a related strain - like how the flu virus developed different strains.

* * *

Stardate 2261.098

Taking a moment to record this before grabbing a nap. In a move that might be close to mutiny, Lopez threatened to sedate me if I don't get some rest. Can't really argue, I suppose - not when I've already ordered some of the others to sleep.

It doesn't feel like we're making headway against this disease, but we're narrowing it down. The one-on-one coverage on the worst cases has worked well. In fact, I believe one of the children is out of danger. We'll know for sure tomorrow.

* * *

Stardate 2261.101

I got some sleep if not actual rest Still, it has helped with my concentration so I guess Lopez is safe from a mutiny charge.

If I sound like my spirits are brighter, they are. Our young patient is definitely starting to improve. Until her immune system is back up, her susceptibility to other diseases is the biggest danger to her now, so she'll have to remain in a sterile environment until she's stronger.

Even better, I think Lieutenant Walsh has found our disease carrier. A few more tests and we'll know for sure.

* * *

Stardate 2261.104

Lieutenant Walsh was correct. The culprit is a ridiculously small flying insect that's not even native to Cerberus. Best guess is that the little buggers and the disease both came here by way of a cargo ship that didn't take decontamination procedures seriously enough. Since the insect isn't a native, it has no natural predators here and has been multiplying like wildfire. Since we can officially classify it as an invasive species, we'll aim toward eradicating them.

Waiting on lab results, but I think we're well on our way to a cure.

* * *

Stardate 2261.106

The results from the testing are positive and we've gotten past the trickiest part of figuring out the proper dosage to kill the virus without harming the patients. It's going to take a series of five treatments so we're far from finished, but with the combination of starting to eradicate the carrier insects, administering a vaccine to those who haven't been infected yet and treating those already ill, we look good to stop this in its tracks.

Lopez is insisting I take another nap. I think Chapel's been giving her sass lessons.


	9. Stardate 2261.109 thru 2261.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 41-45

Stardate 2261.109

The last of the vaccines are being administered today along with the second treatment round for those already infected. We had two new cases overnight, but that's a dramatic drop from what the numbers had been. The latest patients will be starting the first round of treatments - hopefully they won't have to go through as severe a set of symptoms as the others have.

The incubation time on this disease is five days. If we can make it five days with no new cases, we'll be on the way to getting this under control.

* * *

Stardate 2261.112

No new cases today. As Lopez pointed out, hard to tell if that's because we're catching a break or because so many already have it. Still, one day of no new outbreaks is a positive however you look at it. Another of our critical patients has begun to show signs of improvement.

We're making sure all the caregivers are getting rest and food, but they're all flat worn out and have every reason to be. The ratio is still around twenty patients per caregiver - counting the non-medical folks that are pitching in.

* * *

Stardate 2261.115

Busy day. I had to leave the patients in the care of the nurses while I underwent decontamination procedures to beam back aboard and take care of Jim. The ship's dietician either forgot or ignored my memo that the only one allowed to approve alterations to the Captain's meal card is me.

After I finish yelling, I'm going through and locking the meal cards of all the crew with known allergy problems and lock them to where I'm the only one that can make additions to them period. We were lucky this time.

* * *

Stardate 2261.117

Didn't have to yell at the dietitian, only needed to clarify a few things. Mainly the fact that just because something isn't on Jim's list of things he's allergic to, that doesn't mean it's safe. Culprit turned out to be diced fruit covered in a mixed fruit juice syrup. The fruits were fine, but one of the juices that went into the fruit syrup wasn't.

Went ahead and made those changes to the meal cards and I'm about to head back down to the planet. No new cases - hallelujah.

* * *

Stardate 2261.12

Third day now of no new cases, so I'm cautiously optimistic. Even better, we now have no patients in critical status and everyone being treated is showing signs of improvement.

Jim gave permission for some additional crew members to be vaccinated and tey will be coming down starting tomorrow to help with the process of cleaning up and decontaminating the school. I had a long talk with the school administration earlier and I believe I have them convinced of the wisdom of getting a doctor on the premises. I hope they follow through with hiring one.


	10. Stardate 2261.123 thru 2261.134

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 46-50

Stardate 2261.123

Fourth day with no new outbreaks. Spock and his team are checking to see how the program for eradicating the insects is working. He's also been pulling shipping records to trace back which transport was responsible for the insect infestation. Once that's determined, we can send out warnings to any other colonies that they've visited. Their license to transport goods is also likely to be revoked until they can show compliance with Federation safety measures.

I imagine there will also be some hefty fines in their future or worse since there are deaths involved.

* * *

Stardate 2261.125

We did it. We've hit the five day mark with no new cases, so we've turned the corner. Also, for the first time since our arrival, the healthy outnumber those still needing care. In fact, things are looking good enough that today, Lopez and I are going to go through decontamination to go back aboard the Enterprise and get a full measure of sleep in our own beds for the first time since we arrived. Hard to believe what a luxury that sounds like, but from the smile Lopez has, she feels the same way.

* * *

Stardate 2261.128

While a good night's sleep back in my own bed did wonders for me, Lopez caught something from her possibly former male friend. Not going to go into details, but I doubt he's going to convince her that it was something he picked up from sitting near someone else. She is a nurse, after all. Good thing her presence on the planet isn't vital now and she can stay on the Enterprise for treatment.

The sickrooms on Cerberus are emptying almost as fast as they filled. We should be able to leave here soon.

* * *

Stardate 2261.131

We've reached the point where the school can start taking care of itself again. Today, we're finishing up a few clean-up jobs and Spock's team is combing the area for what is hopefully the last of those insects.

The school administrators have requested a short ceremony tomorrow to thank us and Jim, darn him, agreed. I dread the thought of having to endure a bunch of political style handshaking after all this, but hopefully it will be over quickly. There will be four of us representing the Enterprise - me, Jim, Uhura and Chekov.

* * *

Stardate 2261.134

Today, the transporter made the shuttles look good. There was an ion storm breaking out as we were leaving Cerberus and now? We're on an Enterprise, but not our Enterprise. This has got to be one of those alternative realities that future Spock told Jim about. Sure wish that one of the things that old coot had mentioned was how the hell to get back where we belong.

We're trying not to stick out, but who knows how our counterparts act here? Jim's working on hacking into our personnel records from the CMO office.


	11. Stardate 2261.136 thru 2261.147

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 51-55

Stardate 2261.136

It didn't take long for this Spock to figure out we aren't from here and he's been ruthless since then. He demonstrated to the others that anything they do or say that he doesn't like will result in me being punished. He's allowed my arm to be reset, but not mended. He also has my medkit, so there's nothing I can do about easing the pain. Jim and Nyota are currently in the Brig. Pavel is working with this Scotty to figure out how to reverse this. The sooner, the better.

* * *

Stardate 2261.139

Things here are going from bad to worse. Nyota was attacked today - four to one odds, but she acquitted herself well until Spock got there and stopped it. She's bruised and justifiably paranoid now, but thankfully nothing worse than that. Pavel is about to working himself into a state of exhaustion, but if I were able to help with that project, I can't say that I wouldn't be doing the exact same thing.

I wish this Spock would let me see Jim. I wish even more that he'd stay out of my head.

* * *

Stardate 2261.142

Not sure why, but this Spock seems intrigued by the reason that we were at Cerberus. Apparently even though both Enterprises were orbiting the same planet, their reasons for being there were completely different. His interrogation started after he referred my sister and I informed him that I was an only child.

I still haven't been allowed to see Jim - I hope he's alright. I'm so damn tired, but even if Spock would finally leave me alone for a couple of hours, I don't think my arm would let me get any rest.

* * *

Stardate 2261.144

Spock took me to see Pavel today, but not for anything good. I had the choice of administering stimulants to him myself or being forced to watch as those harpies disguised as nurses did it instead. No choice at all really, so I apologized to him after I got the hypospray ready. Took longer than usual since I'm limited to working one handed.

Spock didn't care for the delay, but I think hitting me was more show for Pavel than punishment for me. Last thing I heard was Pavel swearing we'd be home soon.

* * *

Stardate 2261.147

We were all herded to the Transporter, so I finally got a look at Jim. Sort of. He was hooded, which I guess was for the best because he wasn't be happy with how Nyota and Pavel look - and I doubt I look any better.

I can hear Jim talking to the other folks and yeah, he's beyond mad. But that's not the important thing. The important thing is we're home. I'm afraid it will be awhile before I'm comfortable around Spock again though. Not fair, but it's the truth.


	12. Stardate 2261.15 thru 2261.16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 56-60

Stardate 2261.15

Jim has assured me that nothing happened to him other than being kept to himself - which for someone like Jim is bad enough. Only thing I found physically wrong was slight dehydration and malnourishment. Both easily dealt with.

I've removed myself, Nyota and Pavel from the remainder of this shift cycle and, much as I hate the thought of it myself, we all need to talk out what happened before being cleared for duty. Pavel's been asleep since the stimulant wore off - think he's too exhausted for nightmares. I haven't been that lucky.

* * *

Stardate 2261.152

A quick meeting with Nyota and Pavel. We all agreed that both Jim and Spock need to be present for all of our sessions. Nyota volunteered to go first. Her main problem is resolving her feelings about the other Spock.

While she despises most of what he did, Nyota said she can't help feeling grateful that he stepped in when she was attacked. Our Spock threw her a bit when he asked if it was possible that his counterpart had set that attack in motion in order to make her feel obligated. It was a possibility.

* * *

Stardate 2261.155

Group session, day two - I'm not going to subject myself or anyone else to marathon sessions of this. An hour or two a day is plenty.

At Nyota's request, Spock told us a little about her counterpart and what he had discovered about her relationship with his Mirror self. After listening, Nyota decided that the other Spock did likely have something to do with her attackers, which made it easier for her to settle things in her mind. She doesn't seem to have trouble keeping the two Spocks separate in her mind. Lucky lady.

* * *

Stardate 2261.158

Day three. Pavel felt like talking today. The other Spock had absolutely terrified him. He said that it would have been different if that Spock had been angry or trying to punish us over an infraction, but seeing Spock grab me - snapping my arm for no reason other than to demonstrate how serious he was - really shook him. Pavel was terrified of what Spock would do to me next if he ever actually _was_ angry.

That was the first Jim and Spock heard the story behind how my arm got broken. Neither of them took it well.

* * *

Stardate 2261.16

Today I talked some about what happened with me. Spock hadn't taken the broken arm story well, but he was absolutely mortified that his counterpart went into my head without permission. Said that's an offense along the same lines as murder to Vulcans.

Spock practically demanded that Jim head for the Vulcan colony. He wants me to be examined by Vulcan doctors to make sure no permanent damages were done. Jim used his discretion as a Captain to rule this a medical emergency and told the Helm to lay in a course for the colony.


	13. Stardate 2261.163 thru 2261.174

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 61-65

Stardate 2261.163

Jim spoke today, talking about the frustration of being isolated with no idea of what might have been happening to the rest of us. Once our group session broke up, he stayed behind to speak with me. He's always had a good eye for when something is bothering me.

I admitted that I thought us going to the Vulcan colony was a bit extreme. Jim pointed out that Spock knew far more about this meld stuff than we did, so that if he was concerned, we should get it checked out. Couldn't argue that point.

* * *

Stardate 2261.166

We'll get to the Vulcan colony tomorrow. Spock asked to have a word with me and just from my reaction, I know now that he's right. I do need to have this looked at. Even knowing which Spock I'm with and knowing I don't have to be afraid of him, I'm still uneasy.

The only thing that really gives me hope is that Spock not only thinks my current reactions to him are completely understandable, he's also stated that he's impressed that my reactions aren't worse than they are.

* * *

Stardate 2261.169

We entered orbit this morning and I beamed down with Jim and Spock shortly thereafter. I felt like a new exhibit being put on display at a zoo.

So far, things aren't going well. Apparently my underlying paranoia covers all Vulcans, not only Spock. The other-other Spock - the one from the other future and not from the mirror present - is supposed to arrive tomorrow and see if he can assist.

Absolutely no offense meant to the elder Spock, but three Spocks are two Spocks too many for me to process with any degree of sanity.

* * *

Stardate 2261.17

Spent most of the day one on one with the older Spock. Took me awhile to get to him calling me Leonard like we were friends. He has a comfort level with me that I don't have with him. Curiosity got the better of me and I asked about his McCoy. Turns out that Spock can really spin a yarn.

He also noted that I hadn't been sleeping and offered to help me get some rest. I'm not sure exactly how he managed it, but it was my first nightmare free sleep in days.

* * *

Stardate 2261.174

I had another long talk with the older Spock after we had breakfast. I'm not completely sold on the idea, but after hearing his reasons, I've agreed to have Jim and our Spock present for the meld.

I voiced my concern about this being too much for him, but he waved aside my worry saying it would be harder on me than him. Not exactly a comforting statement. Older Spock is bringing Jim and Spock in now to explain everything to them, then he wants me to get in one more good sleep before beginning.


	14. Stardate 2261.177 thru 2261.188

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 66-70

Stardate 2261.177

I can see why he insisted I needed one more night of decent rest. Before we started, he made the comparison that this is the mental equivalent of having to rebreak a bone that began healing incorrectly. Jim will be supporting me and the two Spocks will be working together.

If anything, older Spock understated how much this procedure would hurt and we're only at step one. I'm not convinced it isn't as bad on him as me though. I was under the impression that it took a lot to make a Vulcan cry.

* * *

Stardate 2261.18

Before we started the next session, I asked the older Spock what had upset him yesterday. He glanced to our Spock and Jim and, for a minute, I didn't think he was going to answer me. Then he gave a small nod as if deciding something and told me that it was due to guilt. Some members of his own crew - including his McCoy - had also gone to a hostile Mirror Universe. Looking back, he regretted he had not taken the steps that our Spock had to insure that his doctor hadn't suffered lingering effects.

* * *

Stardate 2261.182

I believe this experience is turning out to be as beneficial to the older Spock as it is for me. After listening to another story, I told him if the other McCoy was really anything like me, he'd be fussing at Spock about feeling like he'd let his doctor down.

He looked like he was holding back a smile when he laid a hand on my shoulder and said there seemed to be some universal constants to every Leonard. He might not have meant that as a compliment, but I'll take it as one.

* * *

Stardate 2261.185

Something is up. I have no clue what, but I keep catching glances of our Spock watching me. Like I watch Jim, waiting for something to happen. I've even caught Spock looking like he was about to speak to me, but he never says anything.

I've grown comfortable talking to older Spock mentally during our sessions and asked him if he'd noticed anything himself. He confirmed that I wasn't imagining things. He also said our work together should be finished with tomorrow's session. I'm going to miss spending time with him.

* * *

Stardate 2261.188

I arrived a bit early for my last session and walked in on the two Spocks talking softly, but intently. The expressions on their faces that they quickly masked when they realized I was in the room made me wary - then older Spock cancelled our final session saying that he was in need of some very deep meditations that couldn't be put off.

I'm wondering could be so urgent that it can't be pushed back one day to get this over with. The way both Spocks were looking at me wasn't reassuring either.


	15. Stardate 2261.191 thru 2261.202

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 71-75

Stardate 2261.191

I was sitting with Jim telling him about the odd behavior of the two Spocks yesterday when a call came from older Spock. Not asking for me, but asking to meet with Jim over something urgent. Jim was frowning when he left and I could tell he was trying to figure out if this had anything to do with what we were just talking about.

There's this nagging feeling in the back of my head that this concerns me somehow. Maybe I'm being unduly paranoid, but unfortunately, I don't think that's the case.

* * *

Stardate 2261.193

I knew it wasn't good when I went into the room and saw Jim plus both Spocks waiting on me. I knew it was really bad by the way Jim held onto me like he thought I was going to disappear. Then our Spock talked about the conversation he'd had with my counterpart. I have to admit I blanked out a lot of what was said after the mention of xenopolycythemia and the news that I have it. Which means I'm dying.

Thankfully, older Spock noticed I couldn't deal with more right then.

* * *

Stardate 2261.196

I needed time to adjust to the news, but now I'm sitting with Jim attached to my side like a limpet as our Spock talks and the older Spock listens as our Spock - all these Spocks all still confusing as hell to talk about - talks about there being a cure to the disease that was passed to him by the other McCoy - equally confusing to talk about.

Anyway, the cure means I go through what Jim went through - including dying. That explains Jim's clinginess, but it doesn't explain the eyebrow reaction from older Spock.

* * *

Stardate 2261.199

I slipped away from Jim and tracked down older Spock to see why he'd acted so surprised when all of this had started with him and our Spock. He confessed that while they had both spoken of an involved cure for xenopolycythemia, but until Spock had mentioned more details, he hadn't known they were talking about two very different cures.

When I heard the sharp intake of air behind me is when I realized that I hadn't actually gotten away from Jim. His expression told me that we were about to have another meeting.

* * *

Stardate 2261.202

Jim and older Spock had a major disagreement. While older Spock says he knows a different cure, he feels that it's best for this time line if I use the serum I used on Jim. Jim vehemently disagrees, wanting to consider that as a last resort only.

I don't know what to think. Maybe I can convince older Spock to share the cure with others after I'm dead. No reason other folks should have to suffer even if I have to be a martyr to this destiny stuff that he keeps going on about.


	16. Stardate 2261.204 thru 2261.215

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 76-80

Stardate 2261.204

I had a long conversation with older Spock today while our Spock kept Jim occupied. I did ask that he not keep the cure to himself. If speeding Scotty's development of transwarp technology was permissible, how could curing a disease be more invasive than that? He acknowledged that I had a valid point, but he justified it had been a worthwhile risk to save Earth. I'll admit to losing my temper at that point and accusing him of talking absolute ethics when he actually practices situational ethics. To his credit, he didn't deny it.

* * *

Stardate 2261.207

Jim and Spock are still at the colony, but I beamed back aboard the Enterprise to go over some things in Sickbay. I'll have to make several adjustments, but there's no reason that I can't be a productive member of the crew still.

Strange, but it's almost a relief that we don't have access to Khan's body or even know where he and his bunch are being stored. I'll never regret what I did to get Jim back, but I don't think I could rationalize doing it to myself.

* * *

Stardate 2261.21

At least I don't need to feel guilty about the amount of time that the Enterprise has spent in orbit at the colony. Scotty took me on a tour today and showed me what he's been doing. He's close to finishing the laboratory decking stabilization that we'd discussed earlier in the year. Wonder how different the ship will be at the end of the five year mission?

Jim and Spock still aren't back aboard yet, but we won't be leaving until Scotty finishes the remodel, so guess there's no rush.

* * *

Stardate 2261.212

Jim and Spock beamed back aboard this morning and immediately called me into a meeting along with my senior medical staff.

It was probably just as well that I was too shocked to say anything when Jim announced we had a crewmember about to undergo an experimental treatment for a rare disease and that my presence was going to be be required for the entire timeframe. Things were quickly worked out so Sickbay would run smoothly without me for the next six weeks.

I'm guessing this is something from older Spock, but dear lord - six weeks?

* * *

Stardate 2261.215

Today was spent going over details of the treatment I'll be going through. Spock suggested and Jim agreed that, due to the length of time needed, the best approach would be to make use of one of the quarters kept for visiting officers and dignitaries.

Scotty will have to be brought in on what's going on as will one of my nurses. I've already vetoed using Christine - with me down, they need her in Sickbay far more than I do. Besides, it will be basic care and monitoring. My greenest nurse can do that.


	17. Stardate 2261.218 thru 2261.228

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 81-85

Stardate 2261.218

Today is day one of getting everything ready to begin. Scotty estimates he can have his part done in three days, so my treatment will be starting that day after that. I'm not looking forward to the amount of bed rest that this calls for, but I'll admit to being selfish enough that I want to live. Jim's complained a time or two about me being self-sacrificing, but that's never my first option. If I arrived at that, I already went through every other option and concluded they weren't viable.

* * *

Stardate 2261.221

I've picked Layali to bring in as my nurse during this procedure. With her father, I know she was taught young how to keep a secret. Her specialty - phlebotomy - will be very helpful as she can do the blood testing to see how things are progressing without having to run it through other staff. Plus she had recently grumbled that she needed more experience in hands on patient care, so it won't raise questions why I picked her.

I meet with her in an hour. Hope she accepts the assignment. I won't order her.

* * *

Stardate 2261.223

Scotty's ahead of schedule with hooking up the necessary equipment in the room. The small basic lab set-up and monitors are similar to what he put together for the clinic last year. Layali has agreed to take the nursing assignment, so she's with Scotty today making sure she'll have what she needs.

Everything running smoothly meant I was able to spend the day with Jim. These coming days will be as hard on him as they will be on me but I know Spock will help support Jim so that eases my mind.

* * *

Stardate 2261.225

This will be my last log entry for awhile. Spock tells me that if what the older Spock remembered is even close to accurate, I won't be up to doing much of anything for the better part of a week, possibly two. Since Spock is going to be the one overseeing the treatment procedures, I've asked him to keep the log up and he's agreed to do so.

Odd. If someone had told me I'd trust Spock with my life two years ago, I'd have ordered them to undergo a psych exam.

* * *

Stardate 2261.228

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The first of the series of injections was given to Doctor McCoy this morning. Shortly after administration, the Doctor suffered an intense period of disorientation followed by extreme lethargy. Nurse Minyawi requested a list of the chemicals being used so that she might know what look for in her testing. On being given the requested list, she paled and murmured something to the effect of 'curing or killing' before making sure the Doctor's oxygen levels were adequate. She is also quite adamant that the Doctor must never be left unattended.


	18. Stardate 2261.231 thru 2261.242

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 86-90

Stardate 2261.231

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

On this rest day between injections, the Doctor was alert and able to eat. Though he noted that he was unable to properly taste anything, he was able to keep down what he consumed. A low grade fever developed overnight, but nothing of real concern beyond encouraging the drinking of more fluids.

Nurse Minyawi is diligent about monitoring for signs of hypoxemia, but Doctor McCoy's oxygen levels are still well within normal parameters. From the instructions I recieved, tomorrow's injection will have a far greater impact than the first.

* * *

Stardate 2261.234

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Though both myself and Nurse Minyawi tried to dissuade him, the Captain insisted on being present for the second injection to give the Doctor moral support. Despite my trepidation, it did seem that the Doctor appreciated his presence.

Following this injection, new symptoms did not began until an hour passed at which time he began shivering uncontrollably due to climbing fever. He also became confused, recognizing everyone with him In the room, but forgetting what we are here for. The Captain did an admirable job of keeping Doctor McCoy calm throughout.

* * *

Stardate 2261.236

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

During the early morning hours, I was the only one with Doctor McCoy during a period of wakefulness. He requested that I monitor the Captain's eating and sleeping patterns for the duration. He seemed more at ease once I agreed, however he laughed when I suggested he should concentrate on himself.

We spoke further and he explained that the outcome of the treatment is out of his hands, so he prefers to instead devote his thoughts to things he can still positively affect. I find no fault in that logic.

* * *

Stardate 2261.239

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The Captain was again present for the third injection. The reaction to this one was immediate as Leonard's breathing became labored. Nurse Minyawi had anticipated this event and quickly had supplemental oxygen going, which helped not only Leonard's breathing, but also the Captain's.

The Captain then made the remark that he'd feel much better when Leonard started fussing again. I had not paid attention to the fact that Leonard has not complained about how unpleasant the treatment is. He is difficult to comprehend - even for a human.

* * *

Stardate 2261.242

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Leonard made the request today that I spend some time each day informing him of what is happening on the rest of the ship whether it appears as if he is paying attention or not. When I questioned that, he remarked that sometimes the energy needed to look alert is not worth the effort, but hearing about things outside of this room would be most welcome.

I agreed to do so and also will enlist Chief Engineer Scott to this project since he is already aware of the Doctor's condition.


	19. Stardate 2261.245 thru 2261.256

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 91-95

Stardate 2261.245

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Following the fourth injection, Leonard's nausea increased to the point that solid foods are no longer viable. As he is still able to ingest a clear liquid diet, Nurse Minyawi is encouraging him to take his nutrition orally though she has an intravenous feed standing by should he become unable to tolerate the fluids.

As requested, I filled him in on the system we are in the process of mapping. Six planets orbiting an F4V star with no higher life forms or breathable atmosphere detected on any of the planets.

* * *

Stardate 2261.248

Chief Engineer Scott sat with Leonard for several hours today, relating various incidents in the Engineering section. Many involved Keenser but I noted none of them involved mishaps that ended with an injury. The doctor's eyes were closed most of the time, but he often gave a slight smile and occasionally spoke a word or two.

Tomorrow will be the halfway point in the series of injections. Considering the decline in Leonard's health to this point, I have concerns over what problems the remaining injections will cause. Nurse Minyawi seems to be concerned as well.

* * *

Stardate 2261.251

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The Captain and I met for breakfast before walking together to Leonard's room for the fifth injection. When we entered, Leonard was alert and speaking with Nurse Minyawi.

He was in a mood I had not previously seen him in and, from the Captain's expression, neither had he. Leonard thanked us for our support and reminded me about keeping him informed and making sure the series of injections was completed. Shortly following the injection, Leonard lapsed into unconsciousness and has yet to reawaken. The Captain remains at his side.

* * *

Stardate 2261.254

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Leonard's condition is stable, but he has not yet regained consciousness. Jim has valid concerns about continuing the injections tomorrow if the doctor remains in this condition.

I have doubts as well, however I believe I now understand the intensity of Leonard's mood yesterday. He must have suspected he might no longer be able to speak for himself, so he made use of the opportunity to make his personal preferences known. When I reminded Jim of what Leonard had said, he still did not like the situation, but agreed.

* * *

Stardate 2261.256

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The sixth injection has been administered as scheduled. Nurse Minyawi continues to care for Leonard's needs, but the concern now is for the amount of weight he continues to lose. He looks disturbingly frail, which is not a word I have ever previously thought of in conjunction with the doctor.

Jim is losing weight as well and has agreed to removed himself from duty status. While we are continuing our surveying and mapping mission, the Bridge command is currently being rotated between Chief Engineer Scott, Lieutenant Sulu and Lieutenant Uhura.


	20. Stardate 2261.259 thru 2261.27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 96-100

Stardate 2261.259

There are still no signs of Leonard regaining consciousness, but Nurse Minyawi has found some positive readings in the daily blood analysis. The number of red blood cells had dropped dramatically following the last injection and the blood oxygen level has also improved. The slight blue tinge at his extremities has also diminished.

The improvement made it easier to encourage Jim to eat and, despite his attempts to remain awake, he fell asleep shortly after eating. Between us, Nurse Minyawi and I were able to settle him into the other bed in the suite without waking him.

* * *

Stardate 2261.262

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The seventh injection has been administered. I was called over to the bedside by Jim when Leonard's eyes opened for the first time in four days. Not only opened, but he showed signs of awareness. His reaction time was slow, but not alarmingly so.

With Nurse Minyawi's help, Jim was able to coax Leonard to drink half of a glass of water before he went back to sleep. Jim noted that Leonard's face is now relaxed and not showing signs of pain in his sleep. A welcome improvement.

* * *

Stardate 2261.264

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Leonard is now staying awake for up to half an hour at a time. A marked improvement. His body is still rejecting solids, but Nurse Minyawi has ceased the intravenous feedings as he is again able to take in liquid nourishment.

His primary complaint is the continued tiredness and weakness, but the nurse assured us that once he is able to ingest solid foods, both his strength and stamina will improve rapidly. When the doctor grumbled, I do not believe I have seen a larger smile form on Jim's face.

* * *

Stardate 2261.267

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The eighth injection has caused a slight setback as Leonard's fever returned. Fortunately, it has not affected his ability to ingest liquids.

His skin tone is also paler than it has been which the nurse says is a visible sign of the anemia he is currently experiencing. Her one warning is that none of us should venture out of this room and, if we do, we should remain away for the duration of the injections as we have reached the point where Leonard is the most susceptible to outside infections.

* * *

Stardate 2261.27

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Leonard's fever is still present, but lower. He is not in pain, yet he seems to be uncomfortable and his sleep is fitful.

I spent several hours on the room's computer going over the data gathered so far with Mister Chekov. The phrasing of several of his questions to me indicates that the crew is aware that more is going on than they have been told, but not the exact situation. In fact, it seems that the assumption is that the Captain is the one undergoing some medical procedure.


	21. Stardate 2261.273 thru 2261.284

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 101-105

Stardate 2261.273

The ninth injection has been given and brought with it a new complication, one more uncomfortable than serious as Leonard's skin has erupted with large patches of rash over the majority of his body. Nurse Minyawi has allowed Jim to take over the dual job of putting a soothing lotion on the patches and keeping the doctor from rubbing at them and irritating them further. The latter only seems to be a problem with Leonard is sleeping. While awake, he shows a great deal of self-control at resisting the urge to scratch at the patches.

* * *

Stardate 2261.275

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Tomorrow is the final injection of the series. Nurse Minyawi has privately expressed to me her doubts that the doctor is strong enough for it, but it is my belief that stopping so close to the end would do more harm than the injection. Regardless, we are in agreement to let Leonard's final orders about completing the treatment stand,

Between Leonard's current severe anemia and low weight, I share her concerns. When my counterpart spoke of six weeks, the final three are obviously to recover from the first three.

* * *

Stardate 2261.278

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The final injection has been administered and, while I would not say that it went well, I will say that it did not go as badly as feared. Leonard is currently being supported primarily by the computerized systems. Nurse Minyawi cannot run the final tests to verify that the xenopolycythemia has been eradicated until a full day from the injection and, until then, giving him any transfusions could bolster any remnants of the disease.

We shall simply have to keep close watch and be patient until the tests can be run.

* * *

Stardate 2261.281

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The test results are negative. There is no longer any trace of xenopolycythemia to be found in Leonard's system. The treatments also eradicated his bone marrow and a match will need to be found for a transplant. Normally, cells are cryogenically held in case of such a need but, for obvious reasons, Leonard's cannot be used.

Nurse Minyawi has already discreetly preformed screenings, but possible candidates now need to be contacted over their willingness to participate in the procedure quickly before the doctor's health begins to deteriorate further.

* * *

Stardate 2261.284

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The three best prospects for the bone marrow procedure have been privately contacted and all three are willing to undergo the procedure. Nurse Minyawi is currently awaiting the last of the very thorough lab testing she requested on each of the volunteers. If all signs are positive, the first of the transplants should take place later today.

Leonard's condition is stable however, until the transplants have taken, extra care must be taken to maintain sterile conditions in the area. Even a relatively mild illness could prove critical at this juncture.


	22. Stardate 2261.286 thru 2261.297

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 106-110

Stardate 2261.286

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

While Spock is busy interfacing with Chekov and the science team, I'm taking over the log. At least for today.

The first round of the transplant went well and Nurse Minyawi seems very pleased. She said we should know within two days if the engraftment is good. When I possibly moaned a little about the wait, she told me that back in the twenty-first century, the wait was closer to two to three weeks.

Guess two days isn't bad, but I just want Bones back to being himself.

* * *

Stardate 2261.289

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Leonard has had several long periods of wakefulness, but Nurse Minyawi is maintaining full or partial support of all systems to avoid straining the doctor's body as we await signs the engraftment has taken. If the results of tomorrow's tests are positive, we will shift from treatment protocol to supporting his weakened systems during recovery.

I have been reading the most recent science journals that myself and Leonard follow with the unexpected side effect that both Nurse Minyawi and the Captain have fallen asleep, much to Leonard's amusement.

* * *

Stardate 2261.292

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The test results show that the engraftment is doing well and so our primary goal has shifted to helping Leonard regain the weight and strength he lost while the xenopolycythemia was being eradicated. The precaution of isolation will not be lifted until such time as Leonard's white blood cell count returns to a normal level, which Nurse Minyawi estimates will likely occur in a week's time.

The routine for the next week will entail several small, nutrient rich meals a day, sunlight therapy and a great deal of rest.

* * *

Stardate 2261.295

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

It has been twenty-four days since the first injection was given to Leonard. His outward appearance has changed greatly in that span of time though he remains too weak to sit unassisted.

That being said, signs that he is recovering are becoming easier to see. He has begun responding more to our presence in the room with him and signs of his humor are beginning to return. In time, Leonard will listen to these logs for himself, so I will admit that both his smile and laughter have been sorely missed.

* * *

Stardate 2261.297

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

A classified transmission was received today necessitating that the Captain access it only in his ready room. Leonard reassured Jim that everything was going well, but he was still reluctant to leave. I was given orders to contact him immediately should there be any changes.

I expect it will be quite a surprise to the crew when they see the Captain on the Bridge again. The crew will very likely be able to guess now who the patient truly is, but the reason for maintaining his privacy is nearing the end.


	23. Stardate 2261.3 thru 2261.311

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 111-115

Stardate 2261.3

There was something about the new orders that Jim needed to talk over with Spock and there's no reason for Spock to be stuck in here with me and Layali. The main component to my recovery now is time. Nothing any of us can do to hurry that along.

The one part I hope doesn't take too long is my white blood cell count. I know Jim - he's going to fret until he can physically in the same room again. But, until my numbers are up, he'll have to settle for video chats.

* * *

Stardate 2261.303

Whoever it was that made the decision to include an extensive non-technical library in the Enterprise's memory banks deserves a round of thanks. I have a pretty long list of authors that I've always meant to check out, but pleasure reading took a back seat to studying while I was getting my degree. I bet Layali appreciates it as well as I am still very much confined to bed and the books are keeping me from making her crazy with continuous questions.

No word from Jim or Spock. Trying not to dwell on that.

* * *

Stardate 2261.306

Harder to concentrate on the books today. I can tell by the way Layali is avoiding talking about them that she is also concerned about the lack of communication from either Jim or Spock. I have no doubt that something serious is going on. Unfortunately, there's nothing I could do to help beyond hoping for the best.

On my side of things, Layali will be running the first tests tomorrow to see if my new bone marrow is starting to produce blood cells. From my skin tone starting to change, I think everything is on course.

* * *

Stardate 2261.308

Layali had started the tests when we were startled by the door opening. Even more startling, neither of us recognized the person coming in. It was a boy, maybe sixteen. After that, I'm not sure what happened. One minute, Layali was panicking because the quarantine was broken, next minute? She's gone. I must have blacked out. I mean, people don't just disappear.

The boy wasn't too calm himself, apologizing and nearly crying as he came over. Couldn't follow what he was trying to say, but he finally fell asleep next to me.

* * *

Stardate 2261.311

I really wish I had some idea of what the hell is happening. The only one with me is Charlie, the boy that came in yesterday. He's sleeping right now and - how can I describe him? I guess he's almost a typical seventeen year old - a bit insecure and wants people to like him, but he's far from typical. He says he was the only survivor of a crash that happened when he was very young.

At least he follows instruction well and managed to get us something we could eat from the replicator.


	24. Stardate 2261.314 thru 2261.325

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 116-120

Stardate 2261.314

Charlie is asleep again. Either there is something extremely wrong onboard or something went wrong with the engraftment and my mind is hallucinating. Still no sign of Layali and even the intercom units seem to be gone now. I can't even see the door. I know where it is supposed to be, but there's only a wall there now.

So, which is it? Is Charlie making all of this happen somehow or am I losing my mind? I'm not even sure at the moment which possibility scares me more. What do I do now?

* * *

Stardate 2261.317

I'm still not sure about what all happened, but it seems to be over. Layali is back, the door is back, Jim and Spock are with me, but Charlie?

When the Thasian came to retrieve him, Charlie tried to cling to me. Begged as if I had any power to stop him from being taken, then started crying and apologizing. Said he'd be good if only we would let him stay with us and how the Thasians couldn't touch him - didn't love. Then he was gone.

That poor child. Nobody deserves that fate.

* * *

Stardate 2261.319

Spock came into the room with a tray in his hands before unceremoniously shooing Jim and Layali out. Their reactions were priceless.

Once we were alone, Spock helped me sit up and poured us both some tea. While we drank, Spock told me about what happened with Charlie outside of my room, then I told him about what had happened while we were together.

I understand that Jim was worried sick that Charlie might turn me into an iguana or make me disappear, but I still feel bad about what happened to the kid. Thankfully, Spock understands.

* * *

Stardate 2261.322

Now that everything, including her nerves, has settled down, Layali ran the tests on my circulatory system. While my numbers are still low enough to classify me as extremely anemic, both red and white blood cells are forming at an acceptable rate and are in perfect condition. If my blood count continues to improve as expected, that means I should be back to normal in about a week. After that, it will simply be a case of rebuilding my strength and stamina.

Hell, I'm even looking forward to when I can start running with Jim again.

* * *

Stardate 2261.325

I was feeling restless today so, under Layali's watchful eye, Jim and Spock helped me to my feet. I was standing with support, but it was the first time I'd been on my own two feet for over a month. I can't really put into words how nice a simple thing like that felt. And Jim? I don't think he would've been smiling more if I'd just won a marathon.

Not that he'd admit it to save his life, but I think Spock was pretty amused by both of us.


	25. Stardate 2261.328 thru 2261.338

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 121-125

Stardate 2261.328

To Layali's delight, the simple act of me getting up and moving some has done wonders for stimulating my appetite. Which means that Jim and Spock are going to continue helping me walk around a little every day until I can manage on my own again.

My white cell count is decent enough that I had a new visitor today - Nyota. Either Spock spilled the beans or she figured it out on her own. Since Spock is still giving me weird looks over the spilled bean comment, I'll go with she figured it out herself.

* * *

Stardate 2261.330

It was a good day. Both Scotty and Chekov came to have lunch with me and to play a round of cards. Chekov's reaction told me that I still look pretty rough, but he covered it quickly. When Spock came by and saw what we were doing, he joined it. I lost badly - my concentration still isn't sharp enough to keep my focus on the game - but I didn't mind one bit. The joking and chatting was all so normal and getting back to where normal is an every day thing is my goal.

* * *

Stardate 2261.333

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

I think we were right to keep the treatment Bones was undergoing quiet. Now that some of the story has gotten out, a constant flow of crew members have been by to check on him.

Not that this is a bad thing, but Bones barely had the energy to deal with myself, Spock and Nurse Minyawi during treatment. In fact, I'm recording this because he's currently asleep - the number of well-wishers exhausted him. We need to limit the number of visitors per day until he's s stronger.

* * *

Stardate 2261.336

Much as I like having visitors, I'm glad Jim is limiting the numbers for now. He even made a signup log for future visitors.

When I settled back to rest after the last visitor today, I made a remark about it being odd how exhausting simply visiting could be. Spock gave me that look of his and remarked that if I refrained from spending so much energy attempting to appear healthier than I actually am to avoid worrying the crew, I likely would not be as tired.

Vulcans are smug when they're right about something.

* * *

Stardate 2261.338

I conceded Spock's point and will stop overexerting myself while I'm talking to visitors. After all, I'm much better than I was and continuing to see improvement almost daily, so that's plenty to be pleased about.

Now that the crew knows I've been ill and my white blood cell count is good, my daily walks with Spock and Jim starting today are going to be in the corridors. That might not sound exciting to anyone else, but after over a month surrounded by the same walls? It will be a nice change.


	26. Stardate 2261.341 thru 2261.352

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 126-130

Stardate 2261.341

Layali and Chekov have obviously been conspiring behind my back. Chekov helped me into an anti-grav chair with Layali's help and took me to the Rec Room where he had a chess board set up for us. It was actually pretty nice. Folks saw me and I saw them, but I didn't feel like I had to keep up a conversation because nobody interrupted the chess lesson.

It was also good to have something to concentrate on that wasn't anything serious. Though Chekov would probably disagree with me over how serious chess is.

* * *

Stardate 2261.344

Spock, Layali and I have been discussing xenopolycythemia and all agree that the cure is far from perfect. For one thing, anyone nearing or over the halfway point of the disease is unlikely to survive the strain of the treatment. Also, unless they were in good health except for the xenopolycythemia, I wouldn't give them good odds of survival either. Still, it's a beginning and a chance where none existed before.

We can only devote so much time to it, but Spock and I plan to try to refine the cure as an ongoing project.

* * *

Stardate 2261.347

Not like I ran a marathon, but this morning I was able to get up on my own, take care of personal business and make it back to my bed unaided. I won't lie and say it didn't take a lot out of me, but being up to get up and do something for myself without having to ask for help felt really nice.

I looked back over my records for the past year. It wasn't obvious at the time, but I can pretty well pinpoint when the disease started affected my sleep patterns.

* * *

Stardate 2261.349

The combination of my returned appetite, pain-free sleep and moderate exercise is doing wonders. I'm still way too thin, but I can look at myself in a mirror without flinching. My latest tests show my blood cell count is nearing my normal level. I could pretty well tell that without the tests just going by how much my energy and stamina have improved.

I'm feeling a lot more alert as well and have managed to nag Jim into allotting me an hour a day to devote to work. Consulting and reading only for now.

* * *

Stardate 2261.352

Proof positive that I'm starting to look more like my regular self. Christine came in and gave me hell about not letting her know what was going on - she never would have done that if I wasn't looking better.

I let her vent without interruption until she ran out of steam, then I apologized. I explained both my desire for privacy while fighting the disease and my decision to have Layali for the nursing/laboratory side of the treatment. She accepted my apology and admitted she would likely have done the same in my shoes.


	27. Stardate 2261.355 thru 2261.365

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 131-135

Stardate 2261.355

Christine brought me some paperwork to go through today and laughed at me for being enthusiastic. I told her to enjoy the mood while it lasts, which probably won't be long. Besides, it isn't the paperwork that I'm enthusiastic about, it's the normalcy that it represents.

Jim and Spock are being very diligent about limiting the paperwork to an hour a day and I have to admit that, for now at least, that's about right. I'm tired, but not exhausted at the end of it. Another step in the right direction.

* * *

Stardate 2261.357

Jim has beamed down with a landing party today. I'm trying very hard not to think about things that could go wrong and being fussed at about not eating, but I'll eat once the landing party is back.

I've discussed my rehabilitation with Chris and Layali. We're in agreement that every other day, my hour of work will be dedicated toward loosening my hands back up. They aren't too bad, but stiffer than I like speaking as a surgeon. The ladies will be helping me out with daily heat and massage sessions.

* * *

Stardate 2261.36

Will miracles never cease? A planet that our scanners showed to be uninhabited actually seems to be uninhabited - not even a sentient plant. The landing party completed the initial survey and beamed back onboard without even a hangnail being suffered by any of the member of the party.

Jim teased me a little about always expecting the worst, but after I named off a few times things had gone sour, he conceded that maybe I had a point. Besides, better to be ready for an emergency and the preparations not be needed than be caught off-guard.

* * *

Stardate 2261.363

Things are progressing. Today on my walk with Jim and Spock, it was a real walk with me fully under my own power and the two of them walking beside me. Of course, they were there to lend support or assistance if I needed it, but I didn't.

We all sat down together with Layali after we returned and discussed my work options. Layali has a plan that sounds good - a two hour work day, but that I split it up one hour at the beginning of the shift, then the second hour at the midpoint.

* * *

Stardate 2261.365

Knew it was too good to last. Another landing party beamed down for the next set of tests and were attacked by what I guess are a hive insect species on that world. The casualties started coming in during my second hour, but no-one kept track of the clock. All of the party were injured and we still have two of them in critical condition, but we haven't had any fatalities so far. We're continuing to monitor everyone very closely to keep it that way.

Hendorff is one of the ones in critical condition.


	28. Stardate 2261.368 thru 2261.379

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 136-140

Stardate 2261.368

Hendorff hasn't shown signs of improvement yet but, on the plus side, he hasn't gotten worse either. He took the brunt of the attack, so I'm holding out hopes that his body needs just a little more time to finish flushing the venom.

We were able to downgrade our other critical patient down to serious condition, so I'm staying by Hendorff's side to keep a close eyes on him. My watchers agree to me being here since they knew that all I would do in my room is fret about him anyway.

* * *

Stardate 2261.371

Hendorff still has a long recovery ahead of him, but thankfully, he's not in danger of dying from the venom any longer. We'll need to wait until he's a bit stronger to rule out any permanent damage, but I expect him to make a full recovery.

Jim was relieved at the news - relieved enough to tease me about finding a way around the two-hour a day restriction. I gestured toward Christine and Layali and told Jim he doesn't need to worry so long as they know I have to take it easy.

* * *

Stardate 2261.374

Only three members of the landing party are still in Sickbay, Hendorff, Lieutenant Norris and Yeoman Leflore. Norris and Leflore aren't showing any signs of permanent damage and tomorrow, we should be able to test Hendorff. Our reports are headed back to Starfleet along with the chemical composition of the venom. At least the next ship coming here will have an idea of what they might encounter.

Still having my daily walks with Jim and Spock. I've requested longer walks rather than faster ones as I'm more concerned about building my endurance for now.

* * *

Stardate 2261.376

With the exception of our walks, Jim has conceded to turning over keeping an eye on me to Layali and Christine. I feel like I'm back at the start of basic schooling with a designated nap time.

I know everyone is concerned, but I feel better than I have since our Academy days. Symptoms that I was assuming were due to having to take over the CMO position early and the general stress of being in the Black? Gone now. Once I build my stamina back, I might just give Jim a challenge on our runs.

* * *

Stardate 2261.379

Sickbay is empty now except for the folks that are here to work. Hendorff and Leflore are on limited duty - which Hendorff is chaffing at, but considering I'm on limited duty myself, he isn't arguing - just grumbling. Smart guy.

Not that I want to see anyone hurt, but I'm grateful those insects weren't in the area when Jim was planetside. If their venom came close to killing people who aren't prone to allergic reactions, I shudder to think what might have happened to Jim. Another side project - working on an anti-venom


	29. Stardate 2261.382 thru 2261.392

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 141-145

Stardate 2261.382

I've been kicked out of Sickbay for the day and told to not even look at, let alone read, a science or medical journal. I'm not arguing because I may be bored, but I know I'm still got a decent amount of recovery ahead of me. Figuring out what to do with myself that isn't work related could get to be a challenge, especially times like now when the folks I normally associate with are still on duty.

Guess I'll do some light exercise until I'm tired, then take a nap.

* * *

Stardate 2261.384

Jim dropped by and told me to rest up as much as I can now because he's going to need me on our next mission. We've been ordered to warp back to the nearest Starbase and pick up medical supplies that we will then transport to the Dramia system.

Guess about five years have gone by since the last time I was there. So far as I know, there isn't a lot of traffic between Dramia and the Federation so I might be the only one on the ship that's been there before.

* * *

Stardate 2261.387

Taking things easy today while going over the inventory list of the supplies that we'll be picking up tomorrow. Considering the number and different types of supplies, we've been allotted three storage compartments. I'm assigning myself and Layali to do the initial inventory before it gets beamed aboard. Christine will be standing by with crewmen to relay the items to the correct compartment and there will be one nurse per compartment to insure everything goes where it should. We'll match the three compartment lists to the master list then lock it all down.

* * *

Stardate 2261.39

The transfer of supplies went smoothly. Jim had some dispatches from Starfleet Command waiting for him, so we'll be heading out tomorrow after he has a chance to review and respond.

Not like I did anything strenuous, but Spock gave me a look that told me I was back to pretending I was perfectly fine. He mentioned to me in private later that he understood the need to do that before non-ship personnel and invited me to join him for tea while we waited for Jim's return. The tea and company were both welcome.

* * *

Stardate 2261.392

Another quiet day, but a busy one. Jim wants to hold a briefing before we arrive at the Dramian system, so Christine and Paquita are giving me a hand going over my old notes from the medical mission I was a part of back during my Academy days.

When I pulled up some of the images of the Dramians, both of my nurses were fascinated by their appearance. The skulls on Dramians vary between individuals like fingerprints do on humans. That's something I've never seen with any other species I've encountered thus far.


	30. Stardate 2261.395 thru 2261.406

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 146-150

Stardate 2261.395

I'm glad that the briefing isn't until tomorrow. While looking over the notes on Dramia from that mission back in 2256, I saw Lieutenant Minyawi's name - Layali's father. He was the leader of the security detachment assigned to us. I know where he is now, but that got me thinking about the medical team I'd been assigned to.

I got curious and did a quick search in the system. I wish I hadn't. Every other doctor and nurse that had been on that mission with me died during Nero's attack.

* * *

Stardate 2261.398

At the briefing today, I explained about some of the trickier points of dealing with Dramian citizens. Their legal system makes them sound harsh, but the ones I got to know on a personal basis weren't like that at all. Officials are another story. While we're on Dramia. I'll need to be front and center more than I normally care to be. If not, the Dramian leader could take my absence as an insult.

Jim will be by any minute to share a drink then I'll probably sleep until time to beam down.

* * *

Stardate 2261.401

As feared, no actual work today - all introductions, meetings and other time wasting endeavors. At least I got a look at the area where they plan to store the medical supplies until needed. It was fine for most of the stuff, but some of the chemicals and medications requested have to be kept in a temperature and humidity controlled area. Fortunately they had a space available that meets those requirements.

Tomorrow, we will start to transfer the supplies over. Christine and Paquita will be working from the transporter room while Spock and I handle planet-side paperwork.

* * *

Stardate 2261.403

It has been a long day and, with the supplies being triple checked, we're looking at two more days to complete this delivery. Christine and Paquita are sending down one load at a time which Spock and I verify, then turn over to our Dramian counterparts who are re-inventorying every crate, transporting them supplies to storage and putting them away before signing off and authorizing the next load to be beamed down. Bureaucracy at its finest.

There's one Dramian male that I keep seeing nearly every time I turn around. Wonder who he is?

* * *

Stardate 2261.406

Day two of the supply delivery. I spotted the same Dramian male constantly today and finally asked one of the Dramians helping with the transfer if he knew who that was. Turns out that he's the chief of security for the whole planet, Commander Demos. I spent my entire time in the Dramian system working on the colony world, Dramia II, so we never met.

Guess it makes sense that he'd be keeping a close eye on the supplies, but it feels like he's keeping a closer eye on me than on the supplies.


	31. Stardate 2261.409 thru 2261.419

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 151-155

Stardate 2261.409

CMO Log Supplemental - Lieutenant Nyota Uhura recording.

It's difficult for me to say these words, but Doctor McCoy has been arrested on Dramia, charged with the deaths of hundreds of Dramian citizens on Dramia II. Though there is no evidence to show that either he or the medical team did anything that might have caused the plague that killed the colonists, by their law, once accused, it is the party being accused that must prove their innocence.

The Captain is positive that they are making Doctor McCoy into a scapegoat and is determined to find proof.

* * *

Stardate 2261.411

CMO Log Supplemental - Lieutenant Nyota Uhura recording.

Spock and the Captain have just returned from visiting Doctor McCoy. The Captain is upset and frankly so am I. The Dramian officials have already made it quite clear that his trial will be little more than reading off what he is accused of with the verdict already decided. They plan to execute our doctor.

Captain Kirk has given orders that will take us to Dramia II where he hopes to find some proof that Leonard is innocent. I hope he's right. Leonard doesn't have much time left.

* * *

Stardate 2261.414

CMO Log Supplemental - Lieutenant Nyota Uhura recording.

Commander Demos followed us to Dramia II to order us to stop interfering with their justice system. It turned out well as the argument drew the attention of a plague survivor, Kol-Tai - possibly the only survivor. He not only knows Leonard, he insists on speaking in his behalf. Commander Demos stated his intention to accompany Kol-Tai and beamed aboard with the rest.

The Captain ordered the helm to set course to Dramia by the shortest route, which will take us through the system's aurora radiation field again.

* * *

Stardate 2261.417

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Illness has broken and spread throughout the crew at an alarming rate. It appears to be the same plague that destroyed the Dramia II colony. Along with the crew, both Commander Demos and Kol-Tai have also succumbed. My Vulcan blood seems to make me immune however, if a cure is not found, I will likely be the only survivor.

Doctor McCoy is our best chance to discover a cure. While a few crewmembers are still in the first stages, I must free the doctor and return him to the Enterprise.

* * *

Stardate 2261.419

CMO log - Leonard McCoy recording.

Spock violated who knows how many laws and regulations to being me back to the Enterprise. He's right though - only the two of us working together have a chance of curing the plague.

Spock and I have a plan and we'd better be right because there's no time to double check anything. Spock has gone to fetch the live sample of Saurian virus from the Science labs. If the antibodies I produce don't work against the plague, the ship will have to be destroyed to prevent further contamination.


	32. Stardate 2261.422 thru 2261.433

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 156-160

Stardate 2261.422

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

I am currently taking what Leonard terms a breather, making use of this opportunity to eat and drink. The first batch of antibodies I harvested from Leonard's blood will soon have propagated enough to start injecting them into those who are nearing the final stages of the plague. Once that group has been attended to, the next round of antibodies will go to those in the earliest stages in the hope that they will recover quickly and be able to assist in treatment of the ones in the later stages.

* * *

Stardate 2261.425

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Leonard's supposition regarding the Saurian virus antibodies was correct. All who have received injections to this point have shown marked improvement. Those crewmembers who had been in the earliest stages are now assisting me. They only have the energy for short periods, but even that allows me to focus my attention on getting the antibodies to the rest of the crew.

This cure, while effective, is taking a toll on Leonard as I am removing from him the very antibodies his body is producing to fight off his own illness.

* * *

Stardate 2261.428

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Enough crewmembers from the Science sections are well-enough now to assist in antibody propagation and cloning so no further blood needs to be drawn from Leonard. He remains in an induced sleep as I saw no need for him to endure additional discomfort. I will give his body another day then begin easing him back to consciousness.

All who received the first round of antibodies are sitting and eating on their own including our two Dramian passengers. Kol-Tai has already expressed his desire to see Leonard when he awakens.

* * *

Stardate 2261.43

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

Bones woke up today. He's still weak and somewhat disoriented, but he identified everyone nearby by name. I knew the crew's health would be the first thing he'd ask about and I was pleased to tell him we didn't suffer a single fatality from the plague.

Commander Demos no longer believes Bones is guilty, but thinks the Supreme Prefect will still demand Bones' execution to further his own political agenda of keeping Dramia out of the Federation. I'll be damned if I lose Bones to that.

* * *

Stardate 2261.433

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

Normally, it would be considered interference, but since both Kol-Tai and Commander Demos formally requested the assistance of Starfleet to investigate possible corruption, we were pleased to assist. As Security Chief, Commander Demos worked with Spock and began to find evidence almost immediately. The Supreme Prefect didn't seem to see the need to cover his tracks.

Once they've had time to arrange the evidence in a sensible form, Commander Demos will present the evidence along with Kol-Tai's eye witness account through the planet wide communication system.


	33. Stardate 2261.436 thru 2261.446

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 161-165

Stardate 2261.436

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

Bones told us how rapid Dramian justice is, but hearing about it is nothing like seeing it. Dramian culture is solidly set on the basis of the will of the majority ruling. Once Commander Demos and Kol-Tai made their broadcast to the citizens, it was shocking how fast the Supreme Prefect was voted out of office.

An unexpected side effect was that the Dramian citizens were so impressed by the way Kol-Tai presented himself that they have asked him to fill the vacant office. I personally hope he agrees.

* * *

Stardate 2261.438

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

I requested to remain behind and keep watch over Leonard while the Captain escorts Commander Demos and Kol-Tai to the Transporter room. The two of them must be in the capital for Kol-Tai to formally accept his new office. He has promised that his first action in office will be to call for the full dismissal of all charges against the doctor.

Speaking with Kol-Tai was quite enlightening. He calls Leonard family and, as I understand it, that is not a thing taken lightly among the Dramian people.

* * *

Stardate 2261.441

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

Bones' throat still won't let him speak very loud or for very long, but beyond that, he's doing much better for a man stuck eating soups and pureed foods.

On an even better note, we've received official word from the new Supreme Prefect Kol-Tai that the votes are in and all charges against Bones have been dropped. The one thing that nearly made my heart stop was what accompanied that - a formal apology for the attempted lynching of Bones that occurred while we were at Dramia II.

* * *

Stardate 2261.444

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

We are still in orbit around Dramia. Enough of the crew has recovered that we could maintain operations, but not without exhausting them. Fortunately, we have no pressing engagements, so an extra two or three days won't matter to our mission, but they will mean a great deal to the recovery of our crew.

Except for his voice, which is still pretty rough, Bones is doing much better. His health is about where mine was two days ago - able to get up and do a few things, but tiring easily.

* * *

Stardate 2261.446

CMO log - with the actual CMO recording again. Voice is still a bit hoarse, but I can manage this on my own.

Call came up from the surface. First they wanted to rake me over the coals, now the Dramians want to give me an award for my services. If it was anybody other than Kol-Tai making the request, I would have told them exactly where they could have stuffed their award. I finally agreed, with one condition. Spock and I identified the cause and cure of the plague as a team - he deserves equal recognition.


	34. Stardate 2261.449 thru 2261.46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 166-170

Stardate 2261.449

The ceremony was blessedly brief. I don't think Spock was terribly thrilled with all the attention, but Jim pointed out that since the former Supreme Prefect had tried to tarnish the Federation's reputation, all the positive publicity was very much needed. After acknowledging that, Spock took the ceremony in his stride. I got the feeling that it being Kol-Tai doing the presentation made it more palatable to him. I know it did for me.

Still, fond as I am of Kol-Tai, I won't be sorry to bid farewell to the Dramian system.

* * *

Stardate 2261.452

It's nice to be back underway with a healthy crew and all, but things about that whole Dramian business still bother me. That arrest order had been signed off on by someone in the Federation hierarchy and since the former Supreme Prefect that had requested it turned out to be more crooked that a hound dog's hind leg, I can't help but wonder about the motives of the Federation folks involved.

Suppose I might as well stop that line of thought now. What if scenarios will make a body crazy or paranoid after awhile.

* * *

Stardate 2261.455

So much for not thinking about a possible enemy at Headquarters. Spock came to see me in my office today and his thoughts have been working along similar lines. We had a long talk over tea. Guess my concerns are valid and not simple paranoia.

Trouble is, it could have been the work of someone with a grudge against Jim as easily as someone after me. One thing Spock and I agreed on is that we need to talk this over with Jim. We don't need to be blindsided if whoever it is tries something else.

* * *

Stardate 2261.457

We arranged to meet with Jim in Spock's quarters. Be interesting to see what the gossip brigade does with that. They'll probably get a year's worth of exercise from jumping to conclusions.

Back to the topic at hand, Spock and I told Jim about our feelings about someone from the Federation had to have been involved in that whole mess back on Dramia. Jim listened without interrupting and then gave a nod. His first thought had been that it was very likely someone who had been behind the scenes helping Admiral Marcus. Makes sense.

* * *

Stardate 2261.46

After sleeping, or in Spock's case meditating, on the likely problem with some one or some group that had supported Admiral Marcus, we all came to the same conclusion. We're too far away from Earth to even attempt an investigation, so the best we can do is remember this and look into it when we return. No sense in spending time on it now - we won't forget it. In the meantime, we have plenty of other things to keep us occupied.

Speaking of which, this nonsense got me behind schedule on the annual physicals.


	35. Stardate 2261.463 thru 2261.473

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 171-175

Stardate 2261.463

My nursing staff is the absolute best. Apparently while I was being treated for the xenopolycythemia, they decided to work on the annual checkups themselves. That means I have a ton of reports to review and sign off on, but the schedule is only behind because of the whole business with the plague.

After discussing it with my senior staff, they'll continue the physicals while I catch up on the paperwork end. That way, we'll be back on track in a couple of weeks. Not worrying with Jim's physical until we're caught up.

* * *

Stardate 2261.465

Quiet day. I hadn't realized how long I'd been behind my desk reviewing test results when Jim and Spock requested entrance. When they hadn't seen me at lunch, they were concerned that an emergency had popped up. I had to admit that I flat out hadn't realized what time it was and I believe Jim took far too much pleasure in repeating one of my scoldings to him about taking care of himself back at me.

Since Jim brought me a tray and Spock made me some tea, I'll let that slide.

* * *

Stardate 2261.468

It appears that Jim and Spock are going to take turns at stopping by at mealtimes to accompany me to eat. On one hand, it's a little aggravating to get interrupted in the middle of these reports, but on the other hand, kind of nice that they bother to make sure I don't get so lost in the reports that I forget meals.

I can't really complain since I've been known to do the same thing to them if I catch them not eating right. Guess we'll watch out for one another.

* * *

Stardate 2261.471

I'm slowly trying to get my routine back in order. I went for a run with Jim today for the first time in . . . well, a long time. Jim had to slow down the last quarter to keep me from falling out. I told him he should have kept up his pace and left me to mine, but he wouldn't hear of it. He says he gets more out of our running together than exercise. Well, I do too, so I won't argue with him. And, at the slower pace, I did finish the distance.

* * *

Stardate 2261.473

When I met Jim for our run today, he had a great idea. Since what I really need to work on is my stamina, he suggested we keep the pace slow and add a little distance every other day. Should have thought of that myself. We added half a kilometer to our run today. Felt it, but finished it.

I know you still listen occasionally, Jim, so yes - I can acknowledge that you are sometimes as brilliant as you think you are. And I'm not afraid to give credit where credit is due. So, thank you.


	36. Stardate 2261.476 thru 2261.487

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 176-180

Stardate 2261.476

After our run today, Jim made the mistake of following me back to Sickbay while talking about his plans for the rest of the day. Since he was already there and just in his workout clothes, I decided it was a great time to get his physical out of the way. He couldn't back out with a prior commitment after just finishing telling me about them and I promised I'd get him out in plenty of time for his plans.

I'd be afraid to ask Nyota to translate what he called me in Klingon.

* * *

Stardate 2261.479 ****

I wish I knew why Jim is so hard to get in for a physical. Not like he's scared of me plus he's healthy as a horse.

It was pretty funny the way he was cooperating without paying attention to what I was having him do. In fact, I was nearly done with his tests by the time he quit ranting at me - side note, ranting provides the perfect opportunity for testing lungs. The nurses barely kept from laughing out loud at the shocked look on Jim's face when I announced I was finished.

* * *

Stardate 2261.482 ****

I'm glad tomorrow is my day off. I overdid things this week, but nothing that a good rest shouldn't take care of. Just too many hours bent over my desk catching up on reports. Paperwork is definitely the least attractive portion of my job and I frankly don't see the need for about a third of it. Why send off quarterly reports to Starfleet when there's not a thing they can do with them until we return from our mission? And at that point, they could simply download the information from our computers.

* * *

Stardate 2261.484 ****

Tracked down Spock and asked if he'd mind us re-starting meditation sessions. I'm having problems letting go of work to relax and I have to admit, it was easier when he and I were meeting regularly for meditation.

Spock not only approved of us getting back on a regular schedule, he insisted that we go ahead and do the first session right then since neither of us were on duty. Took me awhile to get the knack of it again, but Spock assured me that was only because I had fallen out of practice.

* * *

Stardate 2261.487 ****

Today, I restarted the weekly breakfast with Christine and Nyota. Tomorrow, Scotty and I will be getting together with Pavel and maybe Spock for some games. My job has so many unpredictable elements that having some routines is welcome.

Most importantly, I feel like I've gotten me back. That might not make a lick of sense to anyone else, but that's the truth of how it feels. I owe debts to the folks that have helped me make it back to this point with Jim and Spock being the top ones I'm indebted to.

 


	37. Stardate 2261.49 thru 2261.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 181-185

Stardate 2261.49

It was a great card session today. After many discussions over many cups of tea, Spock has finally accepted the concept of bluffing and the necessity of doing it in order to play the game successfully. He took everyone so off guard that he won hands down, taking the entire pot.

Scotty muttered something about my corrupting influence on Vulcans, but he was laughing as well at how thoroughly he'd been taken. I have to say that Spock seemed quite pleased with his success as well. I'm pleased myself - my fledgling has left the nest.

* * *

Stardate 2261.492

Layali gave me a follow-up exam today and was very pleased that I've regained almost all of the weight that I lost. She'll be happier when I'm back to my optimum weight, but the progress I've made has been as a slow, stable rate.

Other than being slightly underweight and still getting fatigued easier than I used to, all my other readings are close to my Academy days baseline again. The rest will come will some steady work and patience. Main thing is that every follow-up exam has shown significant improvement.

* * *

Stardate 2261.495

Jim called all of the senior staff into a meeting to discuss some very odd readings from our long range scanners. Our cartography department was starting to make preliminary charts of a new system when one of the planets stopped registering. Since then, another planet in the same system is no longer showing on scans. Either our scanners are faulty or something is very, very wrong.

We're going to head for the solar system, but with a cautious approach. I know that what happened to Vulcan has to be at the forefront of everyone's mind.

* * *

Stardate 2261.498

We should reach the system designated L-370 tomorrow. Assuming there's still a system there when we reach it. Our first scanner readings indicated a seven planet system. Today, the scans are only showing four. Three planets missing in as many days? That might make sense if the system's sun had gone nova, but by all readings, the sun there is stable.

Spock has been unable to put forward any sort of logical explanations. He has also noted that when we aim the long range scanners over a known area, the readings are 100%accurate.

* * *

Stardate 2261.5

Requested and was granted permission to be on the Bridge to monitor stress levels. As we approached the outer edges of the system, readings showed only three planets remaining. At first, Spock theorized it could be due to scanners malfunctioning as Chekov reported massive subspace interference. However, once we were close enough for visuals on the outermost planet, there was rubble where it should have been. Stranger still? Not enough rubble to account for the entire planet even if it had blown up.

Don't know about everyone else's stress level, but mine's pretty high.


	38. Stardate 2261.503 thru 2261.514

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 186-190

Stardate 2261.503

I was back on the Bridge when Chekov called out that, according to his readings, one of the remaining planets appeared to be falling apart. Jim ordered the helm to get us within visual range and that was when we saw it - whatever it is. Measurements had to be estimated, but Spock's best guess puts it at around 2700 meters long.

As we were watching it, a beam suddenly shot out, slicing a piece off of the planet as easy as a hot knife through butter. Guess we know what happened to the other planets now.

* * *

Stardate 2261.506

Today is a fact gathering about that solar system destroyer. Tomorrow we'll be having a meeting to try and come up with a course of action to take against it.

I've been trying to figure out why anyone would build something like that to begin with. Jim's opinion is that originally, it was probably only intended to be a threat as in 'you will do what I tell you to do or I'll release this machine and destroy you'.

But truthfully, how it got started doesn't matter. How to stop it does.

* * *

Stardate 2261.509

One unpleasant thing learned while trying to get more information on that thing is that if we get close enough for clear readings, it detects us and starts to come toward us. Worse, even at that range, it was draining some of our power. Fortunately, Scotty was on the alert and sounded the alarm to get some distance between us and it. Once we were far enough away, it stopped following us and reverted to its original course.

Sensors show the outer hull is solid neutronium. At full fire power, Scotty doubts we could even scratch it.

* * *

Stardate 2261.511

The machine has finished off another planet and is currently moving toward the next one. Jim has ordered the helm to take us back out of the system so that we can use the long range scanners to get an idea where that thing came from and where it might be headed.

Going by the path of past destruction, that killer is heading for one of the most populated sectors in known space. Jim has ordered us to move far enough away to escape the subspace interference and send Starfleet everything we know about it so far.

* * *

Stardate 2261.514

The message is away. By the time Starfleet receives it, we will either have taken care of the problem or there will be massive evacuations starting on the nearest inhabited planets. This thing is even worse than Nomad was.

I knew when Scotty came skidding into my office that he had an idea. He reminded me of that raider ship that we captured last year that is stored in a shuttle bay. Rigging it to explode inside that planet killer might be a long shot, but it sounds promising. Time to run this by Jim and Spock.


	39. Stardate 2261.517 thru 2261.528

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 191-195

Stardate 2261.517

Jim is enthusiastic about Scotty's idea and even Spock has conceded that there's a possibility of success - which pretty much counts for enthusiasm from him as well. The danger comes from getting the raider ship close enough and detonating it. Remote control is possible but, with the subspace interference around that thing, distance would be limited.

Scotty is suggesting using one of our shuttles to handle the remote control part. If the shuttle maintains minimal power levels, there's a chance that the machine will ignore it same as it ignores asteroids under certain size.

* * *

Stardate 2261.519

Call me slow, but it dawned on me today that someone will have to be on that shuttle to operate the remote controls. I also knew who it needs to be so I grabbed some tea on my way to talk with Spock. Things will go better if he and I are a united front.

Spock had been meditating, so we sat down with our tea and discussed it. Turned out we both had the same candidate already. Jim and Scotty are working on rigging the remote controls today, so we'll discuss this with Jim tomorrow.

* * *

Stardate 2261.522

Jim gave both myself and Spock a frown when he arrived at the meeting we requested. First words out of his mouth were 'Are you going to try and talk me out of operating those controls?'.

Bless his poker face, Spock didn't miss a beat when he told Jim that our intent was report our assessment on who was best suited for the job - Chekov. While Jim was digesting that, Spock noted Chekov could make complicated calculations quickly and that would give him the optimum chance for success if last minute adjustments needed to be made.

* * *

Stardate 2261.525

Jim's still not thrilled with our assessment, but has agreed the best candidate is Chekov. Chekov has been informed and is familiarizing himself with the remote controls while Spock has the Science staff coming up with the best way to get the largest explosion from the raider ship.

Not much I can do at this stage beyond supporting the folks who are doing the work - making sure they still eat and rest as needed. That thing is currently moving into position around the last planet of this system. We need to be done before it is.

* * *

Stardate 2261.528

The remote control system was given a dry run today and worked as planned. Once the raider ship was back in the dock, everything the combined minds on this ship have come up with was installed. Basically, we have one chance to get this right.

Spock has estimated that, with the modifications added in, the explosion will be around ninety-eight megatons. The fact that the explosion will be concentrated by that impenetrable neutronium hull will hopefully be enough to destroy whatever controls it and leave it a dead shell. Or, at very least, an immobile one.


	40. Stardate 2261.53 thru 2261.541

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 196-200

Stardate 2261.53

I begin with a correction. Spock didn't say around ninety-eight megatons, he said ninety seven point eight three five megatons. Jim **would** have to tell Spock how imprecise I was being in my log.

There was a bad few minutes when Chekov reported a power loss on the shuttle and we weren't sure he could get far enough away before the explosion. Thankfully, Chekov had enough power left and shifted his trajectory to get that thing's hull between him and the blast. Power output on that thing has been dropping steadily ever since.

* * *

Stardate 2261.533

I ordered Chekov to come to Sickbay for a full medical workup to make sure there isn't any damage from his proximity to the radiation from that planet killer. The shields on the shuttle are good, but nowhere near the level of the Enterprise.

All of his readings were slightly elevated, but I believe that's due to the fact that he's still so excited about everything he saw and accomplished yesterday. I said it was another case of David getting the better of Goliath. Naturally, Chekov claims the original David was Russian as well.

* * *

Stardate 2261.536

The new debate is what, if anything, we should do with the shell of the planet eater. As a researcher, I understand the desire some of our people have to study it. As a doctor, my fear is that someone might accidentally or even deliberately set the thing in motion again. Which is why I'm also against just letting it float where it is.

Scotty's suggestion is that we find a way to nudge it close enough for the system's sun to draw it in. That's a lot of mass to nudge though.

* * *

Stardate 2261.539

The senior staff have all come to an agreement. As desirable as studying that planet killer might be, the dangers posed by leaving it as it is far outweigh the possible benefits of research. Ever more so when you consider we have no way of securing it.

Spock was still reluctant until I asked one question - what if someone like Mudd came across it? The thought of that made the vote to find a way to get it into the sun unanimous. Our best minds have their heads together to figure out how to accomplish that trick.

* * *

Stardate 2261.541

The finalized plan involves the last planet. The planet killer didn't leave much - what's left is more like a large asteroid with a molten core. From what Spock says, in its current unstable state, causing the remains to explode will be relatively simple.

Since it was the innermost planet, we wait for the orbiting shell to reach a position where it is directly between the planet and the sun, then trigger the planet's explosion. The force should drive the shell close enough to the sun that the sun's gravity will do the rest.


	41. Stardate 2261.544 thru 2261.5548

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 201-205

Stardate 2261.544

Today has been busy getting everything ready for destroying what remains of the planet. The charges have been set and now we're waiting for the planet killer's shell to move into the right spot.

Spock's been spending the waiting period getting as many readings and measurements recorded as possible in case, as he put it, there is another of these things somewhere. I hate that thought, but he's right. In centuries past on Earth, there would be two countries with whatever Doomsday weapon was popular at the time holding each other at bay.

* * *

Stardate 2261.5467

I'm pleased to report that everything worked as expected and that the planet eater's remains are now inside the sun's chromosphere where we hope it will eventually melt and vaporize. Regardless, it should be permanently out of reach of anyone that might have wanted to experiment with it.

I wonder how long that thing had been in motion. How many planets were reduced to rubble to provide it enough fuel to go to the next planet and continue the destruction? I suppose those are among the things we'll never know the answers to.

* * *

Stardate 2261.5494

Scotty came looking for a drinking partner and a chat - both of which I was very willing to accommodate him on since I was off duty. His theories on mixing the chaos theory with quantum physics are always easier for me to understand after three rounds. Which makes sense because I'd be willing to bet he came up with his theories after imbibing a few.

The wandering topics made for a relaxing evening which I was sorely in need of. Jim could use one himself, so I plan to spend an evening like this with him.

* * *

Stardate 2261.5521

Tomorrow is Jim's day off and, since nothing is pressing in Sickbay at the moment, I rearranged my schedule to match his.

There's a lot of weight on him and it won't do anybody any good if it gets to be too much. I can't haul him off the ship for some shore leave, but maybe I can ease him out of Captain mode for a few hours. A good meal, a few drinks plus one or two of those old comedies that I know he likes sounds like the way to go.

* * *

Stardate 2261.5548

I think that my mission was accomplished. We needed a little time to be Jim and Bones instead of Captain and CMO. We had a few laughs, got a little silly and Jim ended up falling asleep sprawled across my couch. It isn't the sort of thing we can do very often, but I need to look into us doing this every now and then.

Jim was listening in and piped up that next time, we need to have a sleepover with Spock and Scotty involved. Could be interesting, but we might scar Spock for life.


	42. Stardate 2261.5575 thru 2261.569

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 206-210

Stardate 2261.5575

Spock showed me his official report for Starfleet Command regarding the planet killer. While he never outright states it, Spock's rendition heavily implies that it was the explosion that shut down the Doomsday device that shoved it into the sun. Personally, I heartily endorse this version of events as it is less likely to have our actions regarding disposal of the shell questioned by the Admiralty.

It was a quiet enough day that we even had time for a meditation session together. Which Spock probably needed to digest me telling him that Jim wants a sleepover.

* * *

Stardate 2261.561

A day for celebration at least as far as I'm concerned. We all know it won't last, but at this very minute, Sickbay is one hundred percent up to date on not only all of our scheduled tasks, but on our paperwork as well.

In honor of the occasion, I've put Sickbay down to minimal staffing to allow folks a chance to enjoy the fruits of their labors. After all, during emergencies, we're lucky to grab two hour breaks and they pitch in without too much drama. I've got a good crew.

* * *

Stardate 2261.563

I have an idea for a joint Medical/Science project so I tried to grab Spock long enough for a meeting of the minds, so to speak. Not sure what the deal is, but whenever I spotted him, he either changed direction or came up with something that needed his attention at that very moment.

After a day of playing Tag with him, I'm getting the distinct feeling that he's avoiding me. Have I done something to insult Spock? I can't think of anything I've done. Our last interaction was that meditation session.

* * *

Stardate 2261.566

Spock was still dodging me, so I went to the acknowledged Spock expert on board and sat down to talk with Uhura. When I asked if she'd noticed Spock behaving oddly, she said that he'd been that way since they'd had lunch together a couple of days ago.

When I asked about that, Uhura mentioned that Spock had asked a question about what sleepovers were and she had told him about those she'd attended as a young girl. I had to explain to her why I was laughing, then she started laughing too.

* * *

Stardate 2261.569

It took a combined effort between Uhura and me, but we finally managed to corner Spock and get through to him that there's a considerable amount of difference between the sort of sleepover that Jim has in mind and the kind that Uhura attended when she was a girl.

Not that what Jim has in mind might be any better, of course. I told Spock to think of it like a field study of a alien species. Probably not the most reassuring thing I could have said since Uhura swatted me. That gal can hit hard.


	43. Stardate 2261.572 thru 2261.585

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 211-215

Stardate 2261.572

Barring emergency, what Jim is now terming 'Guys Night' will be following our shift rotation tonight. While I doubt Spock is thrilled with the prospect, he at least seems to be resigned to it and isn't ducking into doorways to hide today. Uhura has already stated her desire to sneak in something to record what happens, so I plan to ask Scotty to be on the lookout for that sort of thing. If I'd wanted my life filmed for other folks to watch, I'd have gone into show business instead of to medical school.

* * *

Stardate 2261.576

The evening was a little strange, but I confess it was enjoyable. Jim and Scotty had a few drinks. I joined them for one round, but then switched to tea. Spock kept to tea from the start - no surprise there. Terran booze doesn't have much effect on Vulcans. Sandwiches were the main menu item, to Scotty's great delight. With a universe full of different foods to sample, sticking to sandwiches seems a bit limiting, but to each their own. Spock put together a pretty impressive sandwich himself. Hummus isn't half bad on a sub.

* * *

Stardate 2261.58

Jim popped by Sickbay to drag me to lunch and declare that we needed to have a guys night at least once a month. Well, nobody ended up in Sickbay and Spock doesn't seem to need whatever a Vulcan version of a psychiatrist is after our night together so sure - why not? Next stop on our tour of the universe is the Gamma Hydra system. Someone else needs to be in charge of naming things. Use characters out of novels or hell, even the names of family pets. All these Greek names run together after awhile.

* * *

Stardate 2261.582

Long range scanning is showing unexpected humanoid life form readings on the fourth planet in the system - named, surprise-surprise, Gamma Hydra Four. Best guess, either someone crashed there or someone is prospecting and intending to file a claim. Either way, we need to check it out. If none of the other planets show any anomalies, Jim says will be entering orbit tomorrow and guess who's going to be part of the landing party? Hell, to be honest, I'd probably start worrying nowadays if Jim didn't have me as part of the landing party.

* * *

Stardate 2261.585

We've reached the fourth planet, but yesterday's reading of life forms has gone from six to three. That makes me think that the possibility of a crash has gone up since the other three could have died from injuries. However, as Spock has pointed out, the deaths could have been from other causes, such as native wildlife. Jim's taking the possibility of hostiles seriously. Spock will stay aboard while he, myself, Chekov, and Lieutenant Galway from the Botany labs make the initial evaluation - along with four from Security that will shadow each of us.


	44. Stardate 2261.588 thru 2261.598

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 216-220

Stardate 2261.588

I've beamed back aboard with two patients. Something very odd happened down there.

The landing party split up to search the area until we heard Chekov yelling and found him holding a rapidly dying old woman outside of a small shelter that had three already dead elderly people inside.

As the woman died, two other elderly people found us. Both of them were having problems with their hearing and my tricorder estimated them to be around a hundred years old. However, the man, Robert, says he is twenty nine and his wife, Elaine, is twenty seven.

* * *

Stardate 2261.59

Spock has beamed down to the planet to assist Chekov in retrieving whatever records this group might have kept. In the meantime, the bodies of the deceased were beamed up earlier for my team and myself to conduct their autopsies. No poisons, no injuries, no diseases - by everything I can go by, each of them died of natural causes associated with old age. I'm afraid my two patients will be joining them soon.

As a side note, one of the initial landing party visited Sickbay today. Lieutenant Galway came in with a complaint about her hearing.

* * *

Stardate 2261.593

Spock called for an emergency meeting with myself and Jim as soon as he beamed back aboard. Once we were all in the conference room, Spock played a recording of a man, likely in his mid to late twenties. Got a bad feeling when Spock identified the man as Robert -the same Robert currently in my Sickbay. The recording is only three weeks old.

I immediately thought of Galway's complaint - and of the odd feelings I'd been having, but attributed to lack of sleep. Time for a full medical work up on the landing party.

* * *

Stardate 2261.596

It's hard to believe the results of the tests, but nearly every member of the landing party is aging at a rate that's hard to fathom. The qualifier nearly is because of Chekov. Our of all of us, he's the only one that isn't showing as begin a day older than he should be. But what protected him?

Spock is going to be working with me full time to figure out what happened and how to reverse it. Thank heavens it isn't contagious. At least the majority of the crew is safe.

* * *

Stardate 2261.598

Elaine Johnson's heart failed and she died last night. Robert Johnson died this morning. Of old age. He was only one year older than Jim.

Not that any of us are as young as we should be. Not everyone from the landing party is aging at the same rate, but all of us except Chekov are still aging far faster than normal. On the research end, Spock and I have drawn a complete blank. Spock says we should restart over with no assumptions and we'll begin by looking at every recording those folks left behind.


	45. Stardate 2261.601 thru 2261.613

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 221-225

Stardate 2261.601

This quicker aging is putting a great deal of additional stress on our bodies. Galway is now in Sickbay in critical condition even though she was only four years older than Chekov.

Spock found references to a comet that Johnson's group was interested in. Seems they were exploring the area for possible fragments. From Spock's preoccupied look as he left the room, he has an idea. I hope it's a good one. I'm trying another angle - a computer mockup of where each of us was and what we were doing on the planet.

* * *

Stardate 2261.604

Spock's idea went beyond good to great. He ordered full-spectrum scanning and found radiation readings on the extreme lower range of the scale. Now we have to figure out how to reverse the effects.

Spock has clearest head out of the three of us, so he was looked clues as I played the computer mockup I'd done as Jim and I narrated what was happening. The thing that stood out was Chekov. He wasn't startled, he was terrified and that sort fo scare causes a wide variety of physical responses in the body.

* * *

Stardate 2261.607

Going over the list of physical changes that happen to a person during a bad scare, something sounded awfully familiar about adrenaline. Consulting the computers in Sickbay jogged my memory that adrenaline used to be used for treating radiation sickness, but that line of treatment had been dropped when more effective ways were found.

Adrenaline sounds like our best shot for survival, but we're running short on time. We lost Galway earlier today. If Spock and I can't make a workable serum from adrenaline quickly, the rest of us won't be far behind her.

* * *

Stardate 2261.609

Jim insisted on being the one that the serum was tried on - neither of us wanted to try it on the others first and he reasoned that I couldn't be the one because I would need to work with Spock to correct if it was wrong.

Well, it worked, but it worked violently. Pretty sure Jim strained damn near every muscle in his body, but he's back to his proper age and some rest combined with some liniment will help soothe his muscles. I hope that it works as well on the rest of us.

* * *

Stardate 2261.613

I wish there had been time to refine the serum. We lost Ensign Waters from Security and I don't know if it was the strain of the rapid aging or the strain of the serum. I suppose it doesn't really matter in the long run. He's dead either way.

I'm still puzzled as to why some of us aged faster than others did. While it is true that folks do show aging in different ways, I feel like there is something I'm missing. Think I'll ask Spock for his viewpoint tomorrow.


	46. Stardate 2261.616 thru 2261.626

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 226-230

Stardate 2261.616

After I spoke to Spock, he decided to investigate the aging differences. He took my simulation on personnel locations, the landing party's medical readings and radiation readings from the surface. Spock entered those into the computer along with the rate that I had estimated each of us to be aging at and he believes he has found the variable.

By pure chance, Galway and Waters went in a direction with higher radiation concentrations when the landing party split up. It must have made enough difference that they aged quicker even though both were under twenty-five.

* * *

Stardate 2261.618 ****

I'm continuing to monitor everyone that received the serum, but aside from aches and pains from the muscle spasms caused by the serum's side effects, all signs are looking good. No signs of any reversals.

Spock and I are coordinating on a full report to Starfleet on the radiation, including the comet that is the suspected source, the frequency the radiation readings were at, the effect on our crew and the serum we used to treat it. The autopsies on Johnson's party as well as those of Galway and Waters will also be included.

* * *

Stardate 2261.621 ****

Spock showed up at my door for another tea and talk session. After the way we started off, it feels a bit peculiar to acknowledge that he's now firmly among my closest friends. I talk to him in non-work settings as much as I do Nyota and Scotty nowadays.

Spock seems to pick up on when things are bothering me - which is when he shows up with tea in hand. I try to do the same for him, but even though I'm getting better, he's still a hard man for me to read.

* * *

Stardate 2261.624 ****

It occasionally slips my mind that Jim reads my logs until he comes across something and quizzes me. Yes, Spock and I had a tea session because that mess on the planet still bothers me. I know deaths are inevitable - hell, we'd have the occasional death among the crew even if we were stationed on Earth. But maybe if I had remembered the adrenaline connection sooner, we wouldn't have lost two people.

Spock attempted to divert the blame to himself for not spotting the radiation sooner, but no. Truth is, we all did our best.

* * *

Stardate 2261.626 ****

We had the ceremony today to pay our final respects to the six members of the Johnson party, Lieutenant Arlene Galway and Ensign Felix Waters before consigning their remains to the Black.

Not to diminish the loss of any of those who died, but I can't stop thinking about how easily Jim could have been among them. Hell, if it hadn't been for the fact Chekov was startled by that dying woman, it's doubtful we would have made the adrenaline connection in time and the entire landing party would have been dead by now.


	47. Stardate 2261.63 thru 2261.642

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 231-235

Stardate 2261.630

Spock and I should have the report on the radiation ready to send off to Starfleet Command in about three more days. I want to run one last check on the survivors and Spock wants to conduct a brief interview with everyone as well to make a record of their impressions while memories of what happened are still fresh.

At Jim's suggestion, we are sending an alert to all Starfleet ships advising them to add the radiation frequency to standard scanning before sending down landing parties. Odds are anything encountered once will be encountered again eventually.

* * *

Stardate 2261.633

Tomorrow I'll be conducting the last of the follow-up physicals so today, at the insistence of my nurses, I'm taking a sanity break. They pointed out that I hadn't taken time off since before I went down with the landing party and that autopsies, even singular ones, tend to take a toll. And we did eight of them - two for people we knew.

Jim was apparently in on this as well as I found a note with a few viewing suggestions. Actually, a day of relaxing and some mindless entertainment sounds pretty good.

* * *

Stardate 2261.636

We have received orders diverting us from our mission to the Minarian system. The Minarian sun is unstable and nearing the final nova phase.

A team of two scientists had been stationed on one of the planets to perform experiments and collect data. Trouble is that their reports have cut off and no contact has been able to be made - probably due to solar flares. We're the closest ship to the system, so our orders are to check on the well-being of the scientists and, if the sun has become dangerously unstable, evacuate the station.

* * *

Stardate 2261.638

Long distance scanning has confirmed the worst - the Minarian sun is going to nova far sooner than was originally predicted and this is now a rescue mission to remove the scientists from the station before conditions deteriorate further. Spock says that the atmosphere of the planet the station is on is still sufficient to protect them from the radiation.

The most peculiar thing is that Spock can't figure out why the sun hasn't already gone nova. From the readings he's seeing, it should have gone nova a little past the first of the year.

* * *

Stardate 2261.642

Due to continued solar flares, Jim has made the call that the landing party will consist of myself to check on the scientists, Spock to check on the computers, and two Security personnel in case of problems. The Enterprise will teleport us down tomorrow, move to a safe range and then return for us when we signal or in three days, whichever comes first.

Something about this mission has me leery. I made the mistake of saying that out loud near Spock and got his 'illogical human' eyebrow position. I really do need to make a dictionary.


	48. Stardate 2261.645 thru 2261.6507

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 236-240

Stardate 2261.645

We've beamed down. Jim stayed in orbit only long enough to verify that we arrived safely before getting the Enterprise out of the area.

A couple of minutes later, we experienced an earthquake. Not big enough to knock us off of our feet, but it was close. Once the ground was stable again, we moved to check the surface level of the structure the scientists were working from. No signs of life and it has an abandoned look. Spock has decided that we will explore the surface before heading down. Guess we're camping out tonight. 

* * *

 

Stardate 2261.647

Quiet night except for the occasional tremor. I'm looking back on that as the calm before the storm.

After waking, we split into two teams - me with Spock and Kiyosaki with Vogel. Spock and I were checking one of the surface sensor arrays when Spock started frowning. Took me a minute to hear it myself, but there was a humming tone in the distance. It was an automatic habit, but I turned my tricorder that direction to take a reading. In quick succession, I went from two life readings to zero - then the tone went silent.

* * *

Stardate 2261.65

Spock and I verified that Kiyosaki and Vogel are missing, but no sign of where they might have gone. It's as if they were teleported away, but by who?

We headed into the underground section of the structure and found the same look of abandonment as we had upstairs. Spock located the surveillance recording and we watched the last section with the scientists which was recorded six weeks ago. That same humming noise was on the tape then the two scientists seemed to be in pain, then disappeared. Is that what happened to our missing men?

* * *

Stardate 2261.6505

Addendum to earlier log. Whoever took the scientists and our missing men have also taken myself and Spock. Neither of us can get a clear tricorder reading as to our position, but we aren't here alone.

There is an alien woman here of a species that neither of us have encountered before. Whether she's unique or an attribute of her species, she's an empath. Took care of a head wound on Spock right in front of my eyes. I'm calling her Gem - which has earned me an all-new eyebrow position from Spock.

* * *

Stardate 2261.6507

We found the scientists and our missing men. Dead. All dead. Gem's distress over seeing them could literally be felt, so neither myself or Spock believes she had anything to do with it. I think we've met the ones to blame.

A pair of aliens appeared that call themselves Vians, but they remind me uncomfortably of Talosians. I've been left by myself - they've taken Spock and Gem to who the hell knows where. No idea what the Vians intend, but their track record doesn't speak well for what Spock is probably experiencing.


	49. Stardate 2261.6509 thru 2261.6516

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 241-245

Stardate 2261.6509

Spock and Gem returned suddenly - Gem looked distressed, but unharmed. Spock, on the other hand, looked ghastly. I was trapped in a force field that prevented me from moving, but Gem looked toward me. I guess there wasn't any way that someone as sensitive as her could miss how much it was killing me not to be able to reach Spock.

After studying me a minute, she nodded - whether to herself or to me, I don't know. Regardless, she reached out and began to heal him. Don't know how I'll ever repay her.

* * *

Stardate 2261.651

Gem handled enough of Spock's wounds that he was able to put himself into a healing trance to tend to the rest. That's when the Vians came back. This time, for me.

I'm leaving this recorder with you, Spock. The Vians still won't say why they killed four men, but they're of the opinion that I won't live through this either. Get the hell out of here and take Gem away from these sadists if you can.

Watch over Jim for me. It's been an honor to serve with you.

* * *

Stardate 2261.6514

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

I emerged from my healing trance to find Doctor McCoy missing and his tricorder held by the alien he calls Gem. On seeing my movements, she offered me the tricorder and I have listened to the recording left for me. I agree with Leonard that the motivations of the Vians are incomprehensible, though they seem to have something to do with Gem and something that they desire from her.

The Enterprise should be returning to orbit soon. I must find Leonard before then. I have no intentions of leaving without him.

* * *

Stardate 2261.6515

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

I have been unable to get readings from anywhere beyond where Gem and myself have been left - not even locations that must be nearby, such as where I was tortured in Gem's presence. Since aimless wandering is unlikely to produce any useful end, I am attempting to interpret the Vians' actions.

As no questions were asked of me, I can only presume the torture was intended to make an impression on Gem, but given the Vians' technological level, I cannot fathom why they would make use of such primitive methods.

* * *

Stardate 2261.6516

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The odd noise that seems to accompany the Vians sounded, but they did not appear this time. Instead, I found myself suddenly able to scan the area and found an exit that should lead back to the surface. While the Enterprise should have returned by this time, I have no faith that I would ever be able to locate this underground complex again with the effect that the Vians are able to exert on our equipment. Therefore, it is vital that I locate the Doctor before making use of the passage.


	50. Stardate 2261.6517 thru 2261.6521

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 246-250

Stardate 2261.6517

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The Vians must have realized that I was not taking their bait as the noise sounded again. This time, I am able to scan the complex and have located where the dead had been left inside of storage tubes. I am also reading a faint life form. Gem must have sensed my thoughts as she immediately grabbed the med-kit that the Doctor left behind and brought it to me.

While I dislike taking her with me into an unknown situation, leaving her behind does not seem a viable option either.

* * *

Stardate 2261.6518

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

We located the Doctor, barely conscious and near death. I was beginning to diagnose his injuries when the Vians appeared, forced me from his side, and then prevented me from returning.

I will confess that Gem's empathy correctly read my feelings and she did something I suspect she had never done before. She walked straight to the closer of the Vians and slapped him hard. The Vians seemed stunned that she would have learned something like that from being with us and left. What they will do next is unknown.

* * *

Stardate 2261.6519

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The Vians have yet to return. Taking advantage of the time, I have made as much use of the Doctor's kit as my limited medical knowledge allows.

My ability to effectively communicate with Gem is equally limited, but she seems to understand enough of what I am trying to convey to concentrate on his most serious wounds, but only for short periods at a time. I would be hard pressed to gain Leonard's forgiveness if I were to allow her to come to permanent harm caused by healing him. 

* * *

Stardate 2261.652

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Still no sign of the Vians, but the tremors have been increasing in both frequency and intensity. With our joint efforts, Gem and I have managed to stabilize the Doctor, but his health is still delicate. Regardless, I am of the opinion that we must take the chance and move him in order to position ourselves where the Enterprise's sensors can locate us.

It will bother Leonard when he regains consciousness that I was forced to leave the dead behind, but the coming nova will consign them to the Black.

* * *

Stardate 2261.6521

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

I understand how Leonard thinks of the Talosians on a much deeper level now. I had just reached the surface, carrying Leonard with Gem at my side, when the Vians made another appearance. They spoke to Gem as if disappointed that she did not learn the lessons they wished her to learn from forcing her to witness their torture and murder of other beings.

I said quite a few things that were likely not fitting for either a First Officer or an Ambassador's son to say before they disappeared again.


	51. Stardate 2261.653 thru 2261.697

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 251-255

Stardate 2261.653

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain James T. Kirk recording.

I have been reviewing this log in hopes of determining what happened planetside. Both Spock and Bones are currently in Sickbay, unconscious but stable. Our scanners picked up their life readings in an area we had scanned a dozen times before and we beamed them aboard immediately as the deterioration of this system's sun had increased at an alarming rate. We barely reached a safe distance before the final nova phase.

I wonder what happened to the young alien, but will have to wait until my men recover.

* * *

Stardate 2261.66

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain James T. Kirk recording.

Spock has recovered from his injuries and was released from Sickbay today. Bones should be released himself in another day or two. Four men dead, two severely injured and a missing young woman - all without any inkling of why the Vians found it necessary to do any of it.

My report to Starfleet command will list the Vians as a dangerous race. Future contact might show those two individuals are not true representatives of their people, but better to err on the side of caution with beings that powerful.

* * *

Stardate 2261.673

It took longer than I cared for, but I'm back to maintaining my own log. Part of the damage I took was to my vocal cords and I promised my nurses to limit speaking for at least another week, so log entries will be sporadic for a bit.

Spock told me that the Vians used their powers to throw him - and since he was carting me around, me as well - away from Gem. Since he didn't regain consciousness until we were back on the Enterprise, we can only assumed they took Gem. She deserved better.

* * *

Stardate 2261.678

Jim's been stopping by, trying to cheer me up. I appreciate his efforts, but my mind keeps wandering back to Gem. She healed us without asking a thing in return even though healing us caused her pain - and those damn Vians spoke to her like she wasn't good enough. It bothers me to think what else they might do to her if they keep trying to mold her into whatever it is they want her to be.

I can't help but feel guilty. She saved my life and we couldn't help her escape.

* * *

Stardate 2261.697

I managed to keep from yelling at anyone for being an idiot long enough that I've been cleared to use my voice at will again. Spock, bless his little green heart, knew better than anyone else what I'd been through and brought a pot of herbal tea that did wonders for soothing my sore throat. I owe him one. Again.

Jim was really bothered about how my vocal cords got damaged, but it's not like we have any way to track down the Vians. Self-important SOBs probably think everything they did was justified.


	52. Stardate 2261.7 thru 2261.71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 256-260

Stardate 2261.7

Spock came to see me privately after our respective shifts were over. Seems like he's bothered about Gem as well, but for different reasons than I am. It has him seriously concerned that one trait that Gem seems to have picked up from him was the violent response she had toward the Vians.

I was pretty blunt that I considered her response pretty mild when considering the fact she'd been forced to witness the torture of six individuals and the deaths of four of those people. If anyone taught her violence, it was the Vians.

* * *

Stardate 2261.702

Spock's been doing a lot more meditating than usual. This time, I came with the tea and he admitted that he'd been attempting to sort through the brief impressions he'd gotten from the Vians. Best he can figure out is that Gem's race was threatened by the nova and the Vians were using her to determine whether or not her people were worthy of being saved.

The Vians are worse than I thought they were and I already had a pretty low opinion. How could anyone judge an entire race from one representative?

* * *

Stardate 2261.705

Jim had our debrief today on the entire mess with the Vians. Jim is entering it into the official Captain's log - confirmed dead : Lieutenant Ba Tu Kiyosaki, Lieutenant Andrew Vogel, Doctor Davis Ozaba and Doctor Jason Linke.

Gem and her entire race may be gone as well, but there's a good chance that we'll never know one way or the other. Spock and I had a disagreement that came close to turning into a fight as to whether or not, had we known about them, helping Gem's people would have violated Starfleet regulations.

* * *

Stardate 2261.708

The discussion goes on and others have bravely waded into the murky waters. Nyota brought up the point that using technology for indicating the level of civilization of a race can be very misleading. After all, like it or not, a lot of technical advancements seem to have been brought about by war. That could mean a peaceful planet with plentiful resources could have devoted their energies to art or agriculture instead of devoting their time to developing higher technology. Why should that make their existence less important? Even Spock conceded that she had a valid point.

* * *

Stardate 2261.71

Our discussion has had a positive result. Spock did a round of meditation and came in today requesting that I join part of a group in drafting a proposal to the Federation on reclassifying species on a wider spectrum than technological level.

I was delighted to join in, pointing out that we have already encountered more than one race that don't fit into current parameters. For example, Apollo - he had no technology that we could recognize, but he was certainly capable of interplanetary travel. Spock also puts the Talosians, Thasians and Vians in the same category.


	53. Stardate 2261.713 thru 2261.724

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 261-265

Stardate 2261.713

Something I haven't mentioned for awhile, but I'm still working on developing a gentler version of the xenopolycythemia cure. From everything I see, it's never going to be a pleasant experience - not until some other medicines are discovered that might alter that - but I think I can shorten the process and that would take a lot of strain off the body.

I'll ask Spock to look over my figures. He might spot something that I haven't. If Spock ever gets tired of the other sciences, he'd make a pretty good doctor.

* * *

Stardate 2261.716

Spock called a meeting to discuss what criteria might be used instead of technological level to evaluate whether or not to initiate first contact with a race. There were a lot of suggestions including the arts, medical development as well as the other sciences - physics, mathematics, and so on.

It was also mentioned that it would be advisable to try and ascertain general xenophobic leanings, to determine what race would be the best to send as initial ambassadors. I know that sort of knowledge would have come in handy with that group that attacked Spock on sight.

* * *

Stardate 2261.719

I have to say that Spock's taking this whole project very seriously. The meeting I attended was only the first of a series. He plans on getting a large amount of feedback before roughing out the proposal for Starfleet and he has already stated that he wants myself and Jim to look it over before the final drafting.

If we can be the force behind a positive change in Federation policy on newly discovered races, I will consider that this deep space mission was a success regardless of whatever else happens while we're out here.

* * *

Stardate 2261.721

Knew things wouldn't stay calm forever. Long range scanners are showing a large magnitude ion storm. Considering our last encounter with an ion storm and what happened, you'd think we'd avoid it. Nope - we're going toward it to get readings for research.

On one hand, that seems to be crazy. One the other hand, I understand us needing to know as much as we can about these storms to better protect future ships. Still, even though saying it would earn me an eyebrow from Spock, I've got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Stardate 2261.724

Two days until we reach the outskirts of the ion storm. Spock explained that we're approaching it slowly in order to prepare our pods for taking the necessary readings. There are several pods that we make use of to get clearer readings in conditions where sending a probe or shuttle out isn't practical. Sending anything out into an ion storm is most certainly impractical.

As for myself, I've got my staff getting Sickbay ready. If the storm rocks the Enterprise as badly as Scotty is afraid it will, we'll be dealing with injuries.


	54. Stardate 2261.727 thru 2261.737

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 266-270

Stardate 2261.727

We reach the ion storm tomorrow and I have Jim in my Sickbay today in critical condition with a severe allergic reaction. But to what? I control his menu card personally and I've double and triple checked it to make sure there isn't anything on it that he's allergic to. I suppose I have to consider the possibility that he's developed a new allergy.

Spock has taken command until I can get Jim back on his feet. Guess it's a good thing the mission we're on is for Spock's department.

* * *

Stardate 2261.729

Jim is stable now. It was a food allergy, but a fruit that I already had prohibited on his meal card. Question now is how he managed to get any of it.

That's the only good news of the day. The ion storm shifted without warning and the ship took a harder beating than even Scotty had been afraid of. In addition to numerous contusions and a few broken bones, we had one presumed fatality. Lieutenant Commander Finney was in a pod that was destroyed and seems not to have evacuated when the red alert sounded.

* * *

Stardate 2261.732

Jim is feeling well enough now to be a nuisance, but he's staying under observation until the end of my shift. Talking with him, I still don't know how he ingested what made him sick. he swears to me that he didn't snitch anything off of anyone else's plate.

Jim's also feeling guilty about Finney's death. The two of them were in several classes together at the Academy.

In shipboard news, Scotty is doing a thorough damage analysis. From preliminary reports, looks like we need to visit a Starbase for repairs.

* * *

Stardate 2261.735

Jim's been released to full duty again. Initial reports were right - we're in sore need of some repair work before we venture out further into unknown territory. Safety would be a factor at top speed, so getting to Starbase Eleven will take at least a week, but it's the nearest Starbase with the facilities we'll need.

On the positive side for me, there is an excellent hospital there and that will give us a chance to get a few supplies that I wasn't able to obtain at the last base we visited.

* * *

Stardate 2261.737

I don't know what is going on, but it isn't amusing. Another incident with Jim's food allergies as well as an incident with another crewman. I've made a formal request for a system check to find out what is happening. In the meantime, I'm stationing a nurse in the Mess area with orders to scan the food of any of our personnel with known food allergies.

On the positive side, both allergic reactions were mild (in Jim's case, a runny nose), but I want to get to the bottom of this.


	55. Stardate 2261.74 thru 2261.751

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 271-275

Stardate 2261.74

Spock and I had a long debriefing session with Jim. He asked Spock to give him the full details about what happened during the ion storm and, after hearing the details, agreed that Spock had given Finney every chance to evacuate. I conjectured that the large jolt we took that sent us to Red Alert status might have incapacitated him.

I know Jim is bothered that we weren't able to recover Finney's body but, truth is, we'll probably never know the full story behind why he didn't evacuate from the pod in time.

* * *

Stardate 2261.743

Jim had sent word to Starbase Eleven about our need for the repair facilities and word came back today that a slot will be ready for us to dock by the time we arrive. The base commander, Commodore Stone, was also sent the incident report, including the loss of Lieutenant Commander Finney.

I received an odd, but not unheard of, request that accompanied our notification that space would be available four our repairs. Commodore Stone wants me to submit a deposition explaining why Jim wasn't on the Bridge during the ion storm incident. I wonder why?

* * *

Stardate 2261.746

I made what Jim facetiously calls a house call to Engineering. A damaged section blew under the pressure of keeping us moving and, even though Scotty was burned, he didn't want to leave the area as he was giving guidance and instruction to his staff.

Not about to argue with the man about his sense of duty, so I left Christine in charge of Sickbay and took Paquita with me to Engineering. Scotty's injuries were painful but thankfully not too serious as his staff took immediate action after the accident. Scotty has a good team.

* * *

Stardate 2261.748

Once things were stabilized in Engineering, I was able to coax Scotty into returning with me to Sickbay for a regeneration and rehydration session. He's sleeping right now and I expect that the treatment will be finished by the time he wakes up.

Two more days until we reach the Starbase. I hope Scotty can keep his Lady together that much longer.

We're still having incidents of the replicators ignoring menu card restrictions. I don't know what's going on with the computerized system, but I hope they find and fix the problem soon.

* * *

Stardate 2261.751

Another panel gave way to stress and affected the life support in one section. Fortunately, nothing more severe than it getting too cold rather than anything affecting the oxygen levels.

I'm not the only member of this crew that's jumpy as we wait for something else to go wrong - most of us were onboard the last time we had to limp in for repairs. The sooner we get into dock, the better for the mental health of all concerned.

For myself, off now to have a meal with Jim and Spock. Mutual moral support time.


	56. Stardate 2261.754 thru 2261.765

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 276-280

Stardate 2261.754

I received a message from Commodore Stone today. He wants to meet me in person to clarify a couple of points in my deposition on Finney. I, of course, responded that I would make myself available to meet with him while we are undergoing repairs.

Seems strange though. I brought the request up to Jim and he suggested that it's probably nothing more than part of the transmission getting garbled. Jim mentioned that Commodore Stone also requested to meet with him and Spock. Well, I suppose the meetings will keep us out of Scotty's hair.

* * *

Stardate 2261.756

We had barely docked before Commodore Stone was requesting that meeting with me. Whatever the opposite is of a technophobe, he's it. Computers can do no wrong and his stated opinion is that someone is tampering with the food after it is replicated rather than consider that the computer might be at fault. I pointed out that, in the last incident, the crewman took his own food from the replicator and carried it himself to the nurse who scanned it and found the wrong ingredients.

I had a headache forming by the end of our meeting.

* * *

Stardate 2261.759

I was visiting the hospital facilities and talking with Doctor Rahne Logan, their head of the Surgery, when I received an urgent call from Nyota telling me that I was needed aboard immediately. After apologizing to Doctor Logan, I contacted Scotty and was beamed up.

Jim was waiting on me, but he was so mad that he couldn't speak at first. Then I asked where Spock was and the whole thing came tumbling out. Commodore Stone has accused Spock of the murder of Lieutenant Commander Finney, the attempted murder of Jim, and mutiny. What the hell?

* * *

Stardate 2261.762

Scotty's working on repairs, but it looks like he won't need to rush. Spock isn't in the brig on Starbase Eleven. but he has been ordered to remain on the station until a court martial tribunal can be appointed.

I gathered my tea things and went over to visit him in the quarters that he's been temporarily assigned. Spock looked leery at first, but I assured him I wasn't there to ask questions - just to offer some moral support and a decent cup of tea. I'm glad he invited me in.

* * *

Stardate 2261.765

Spock was far more at ease with me when I arrived again with the tea. I answered all of the questions he had about Jim and the crew, but refrained from asking any questions back. He was starting on his second cup when Spock finally began to speak. He can, intellectually at least, understand where he might be questioned regarding Finney's death, but he is at a loss to understand where the charges of attempted murder and mutiny are coming from.

He also asked if I might know where he could obtain a good lawyer from.


	57. Stardate 2261.767 thru 2261.778

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 281-285

Stardate 2261.767

It hadn't escaped my attention that Jim hasn't been to the Starbase since the accusations against Spock. I sat down and had a long talk with him last night and it turns out that Commodore Stone has ordered Jim to refrain from coming to the Starbase unless his presence has been requested for ship's business. As he doesn't want to possibly make things worse for Spock, he's not fighting the order for now.

I'll explain the situation to Spock when I visit him later with my suggestion on a possible lawyer.

* * *

Stardate 2261.77

The lawyer I've recommended to Spock is the same one that Admiral Pike recommended to me to clear up the leftover mess of my divorce. His name is Samuel T. Cogley. Not quite a technophobe, but very close. He and I hit it off over our mutual love of actual books that you hold in your hands over digitized books. He even recovered some of my grandfather's medical books for me.

Spock didn't say much. He only nodded then asked if Cogley would be willing to represent him. I promised to contact him immediately.

* * *

Stardate 2261.773

I managed to contact Cogley, but I have both good and bad news for Spock. While Cogley is willing to represent Spock, his current health won't allow him to travel to Starbase Eleven. However, if both myself and Spock are willing, Cogley suggests that I be his physical proxy in court and he will take part in the proceedings via a secured transmission. This sort of arrangement has been done before, so the tribunal will accept it due to precedents in Federation legal matters.

Spock has agreed. I think I'm more nervous than he is.

* * *

Stardate 2261.776

I was with Spock when he was informed by Commodore Stone that the court martial tribunal will assemble tomorrow. As instructed by Cogley, I handed Commodore Stone the stored copy of the legal document he sent stating that I would be the in court proxy of Samuel T. Cogley, attorney at law.

Commodore Stone objected due to the fact that I'm a doctor, not a lawyer. Cogley had expected that though and had already sent along a copy of the Starfleet regulation that allows officers over a certain rank to fill the role regardless of occupation.

* * *

Stardate 2261.778

Opening day of the hearing. Due to the necessity for a special hookup to allow Cogley to participate in the proceedings long distance, today was the introduction of the Prosecutor, Lieutenant Areel Shaw, and the three members of the tribunal, Starfleet Representative Cameron Lindstrom, Captain Ivana Krasnovsky and Captain Xen Chandra. Commodore Stone has appointed himself to be over the proceedings.

Spock didn't have any objections to the panel or the prosecutor, so evidence and testimony will being tomorrow. I got a brief message from Jim wishing us the best. I hope this is over soon.


	58. Stardate 2261.781 thru 2261.792

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 286-290

Stardate 2261.781

Things started off mildly enough. Jim had been ordered to the Starbase to testify, but wasn't allowed to speak with myself or Spock. The first questions to him were asking him the specifics as to why he was not in the command chair during the ion storm incident. Following Jim's answer, my deposition about his treatment was read into the record.

The next set of questions went an unexpected direction and Jim had to answer questions about Spock's attack on him following the destruction of Vulcan. I care for the way this is heading.

* * *

Stardate 2261.784

Spock and I had a long private talk with Cogley before today's session. Cogley focused mostly on where he thought the Prosecution would go next.

The insinuations came fast once the hearing started again. I was raising objections to the slander the prosecution was tossing out, but that couldn't take back words already spoken. Hell, Lieutenant Shaw even implied Spock has a deep seated hatred of humans which led to him allowing his mother to die.

They may have threatened me with contempt of court, but contempt was exactly what she deserved for that remark.

* * *

Stardate 2261.787

Everyone that had been on the Bridge during the ion storm was called in one at a time to testify, so that took the entire day. All of them collaborated Spock's account of events even with Commodore Stone threatening to charge them with giving false testimony.

Stone is seeming to be taking this hearing personally. Cogley agreed with me on that and said he's going to look into the man's background. Which is all well and good, but my main focus is trying to keep Stone from destroying Spock, not to mention his career.

* * *

Stardate 2261.789

Commodore Stone insisted the Bridge recording of the ion storm be played and it does contradict our crew's testimony. I'm not going to say people don't making mistakes, but computers aren't perfect either and I'll believe people I've fought beside over a machine any day of the week.

Cogley asked Spock who had access to the computer memory banks. There were only six names - Finney among them. It's seems outlandish, but if Finney's alive, we have to find him to figure out how and why he's done this.

* * *

Stardate 2261.792

Commodore Stone's face turned purple when we presented our theory and I thought I might have to revert to being a doctor for a moment. He denied our request to search for Finney until Cogley announced that Commodore Stone has both a connection to Finney and a possible grudge against Spock. Commodore Stone's daughter, Lieutenant Jean Stone, was not only engaged to Finney, but was assigned to the USS Farragut when it responded to Nero's attack on Vulcan, which led to its' destruction.

Stone stopped the hearing for the day to confer with Cogley.


	59. Stardate 2261.795 thru 2261.806

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 291-295

Stardate 2261.795

Whatever Stone and Cogley said to one another in their meeting, the upshot is that the hearing will reconvene tomorrow aboard the Enterprise. Jim has been contacted and all personnel except for a skeleton crew will beam over to the Starbase in the morning. Spock, Cogley, and I have a plan - and it had better work for all of our sakes.

As for the rest of today, I'm staying with Spock. We can't do anything about tomorrow until tomorrow, so we'll drink some tea and then spend the rest of the time meditating together.

* * *

Stardate 2261.797

I'm recording from the Starbase hospital facilities as Sickbay is currently one of the sections without primary power. Through a process of elimination of sounds one at a time, we located Finney.

Going peacefully was not on his agenda though. He used a phaser to blow one of the major power couplings before attacking Jim. Commodore Stone took advantage of that distraction to attack Spock. I had the misfortune to being near one of the secondary panels when it blew and I'm currently being treated at the hospital.

I'll continue recording this fiasco tomorrow.

* * *

Stardate 2261.8

Starting with the important stuff. All charges against Spock have been dropped. Jim's injuries were minor. My injuries were a bit more involved, but I should be released from the hospital tomorrow.

Finney is in the Starbase brig facing several charges including mutiny and deliberate falsification of Starfleet records. Commodore Stone has been relieved of command of Starbase Eleven and charged with obstruction of justice as well as assaulting a junior officer.

Probably my imagination, but I thought I heard Scotty from here when he got a look at the damages Finney caused to our Lady.

* * *

Stardate 2261.803

CMO log appended by Captain James Kirk. Doctor McCoy's description of his injuries received during the apprehension of Lieutenant Commander Finney was a bit vague. From his proximity to the explosion, he suffered a broken arm, several broken and cracked ribs, a punctured lung, third degree burns to five percent of his body and several puncture wounds from shrapnel, one of which came close to doing fatal damage.

Doctor McCoy won't be released today and is unlikely to be released for at least another forty-eight hours. Spock and I are rotating staying with him.

* * *

Stardate 2261.806

Spock informed me that Jim usurped my log while I was sleeping. Jim also apparently spoke to the hospital staff behind my back, leading to me still being here. Trust me, Jim - I will remember this the next time you ask me to let you out of Sickbay a day early.

It isn't so much that I don't like being hospitalized when necessary, but I don't like being surrounded by folks I don't know. Jim and Spock being here help that feeling, though I think they're here mostly to prevent my escape.


	60. Stardate 2261.808 thru 2261.819

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 296-300

Stardate 2261.808

I'm grateful to those lessons on chess that Pavel gave me. I still don't have a chance of beating Spock, but our games are lasting more than five minutes now. Jim is a lousy chess spectator, by the way. He always makes noises if he thinks I'm making a bad move and that seems to get on Spock's nerves worse than it does mine.

As a side note, Vulcans might not do other emotions, but they can sure do guilt. How Spock figures he's responsible for me getting hurt is beyond me.

* * *

Stardate 2261.811

I'm finally being released from the hospital, but on limited duty and they went and told that to my nurses, so there's no way I'm getting around that. Not that Jim and Spock would have allowed it either. From the way they keep mother henning me, I suppose I'm lucky I didn't get a look at myself after the explosion.

I've been asked to give testimony at Finney's hearing tomorrow. I wonder how he managed to slip past the psychological exams we all had to take after the Nero incident?

* * *

Stardate 2261.814

Now that I've heard the full story, I can't help feeling a little sorry for Finney. Lieutenant Stone would been on the Enterprise, but she requested transfer to the Farragut when Finney told her that he going to the Enterprise. She had apparently already had her share of people believing she received preferential treatment due to her father and wanted to avoid that nonsense on her first Starship posting.

My guess is that he couldn't stand the thought that he was indirectly the cause of her death and transferred his self-hatred onto Spock.

* * *

Stardate 2261.817

Seems we didn't hear the full story yesterday after all. Lieutenant Stones' former roommate, Lieutenant Noxu, gave her testimony over the same secured hookup that Cogley used.

Turns out Finney wasn't the real reason Lieutenant Stone requested transfer to the Farragut. Even though she would have entitled her to a berth on the Enterprise on her own merits, Commodore Stone pulled strings to make sure she was stationed there. Noxu said that when Lieutenant Stone found out, she was furious at her father's interference with her career and immediately put in for the transfer.

* * *

Stardate 2261.819

Scotty said the repairs will be completed tomorrow and, since we've already been here longer than originally planned, the officers sitting for the panel on Commodore Stone's hearing are allowing us to give our statements today. Jim is pretty sure from what he's heard that the Commodore will be drummed out rather than allowed to retire.

Even though the man's career is ruined, I can't muster any sympathy since he tried to ruin Spock's career. Hell, one of those charges could actually have gotten Spock executed. No, no sympathy from me.


	61. Stardate 2261.822 thru 2261.833

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 301-305

Stardate 2261.822

Yep, I must have looked pretty bad after that explosion. When we beamed back onboard, I practically had my nurses standing in line to get a look at me. Even got hugged by three of them - which Jim is now teasing me about. Sounds like jealousy to me.

It feels good to be back on the Enterprise and I'm not the only one who's more than ready to see the last of Starbase Eleven for awhile. We'll be warping back to near where we monitored the ion storm - the place this whole mess began.

* * *

Stardate 2261.825

Not sure who ordered it, but my staff is giving me a full physical workup. Hell, I'm not even sure anyone ordered it, but it's nothing worth fighting them over. I get the impression that the hospital was not very forthcoming on answering questions about my condition or treatment. I should really send a message to their chief of staff. If a random crewmember had been asking about me, then sure - patient privacy all the way. But when the medical staff that's responsible for the patient's normal care asks? That's entirely different.

* * *

Stardate 2261.828

I suppose the medical personnel at Starbase Eleven can now take an easier breath. The test results are in and it doesn't look like they plan to ask Jim to turn the ship around.

I haven't decided if it's nice or annoying to have my staff that concerned with looking after my well-being. It isn't something I'm used to, but hell, it's sure better than if they were indifferent.

Speaking of looking after folks, I need to check in with Jim and Spock. We all went through some rough times.

* * *

Stardate 2261.83

As I suspected might be the case, Spock is still unsettled after everything that happened. I believe that his experiences with Admiral Pike have led Spock to expect a level of fairness that the rest of Starfleet doesn't live up to. Though it damn well should strive harder to.

Spock felt obliged to mention that I could have gotten into serious trouble for my reaction to Lieutenant Shaw's insinuation about his mother. He then thanked me for it.

Jim came close to snorting when I called it a logical reaction to her load of crap.

* * *

Stardate 2261.833

We're back to charting systems again. I'm still on limited duty, which means my paperwork is caught up and I have too much thinking time. It's seems like more time has passed than actually has, but Jim and I first met - or maybe collided - six years ago. My world had disintegrated and who knew a scruffy kid with a broken nose wearing a bloody shirt would change everything?

I'm way too sober to get this nostalgic. Think I'll wander through the corridors and get a feel for how the crew's doing.


	62. Stardate 2261.835 thru 2261.846

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 306-310

Stardate 2261.835

The crew seems in good spirits. Most of them were shocked by the whole Finney incident but for the majority of them, nothing but a topic of conversation that had no affect on them or their daily business. Had the charges against Spock not been dropped, that would have been another matter altogether.

Fortunately, that's one scenario we no longer have to worry about. I should have found out what kind of liquor Cogley prefers. We surely do owe him a bottle or two of the real stuff. Hell, a case would be more like it.

* * *

Stardate 2261.838

Pavel came bounding in to my office, I wondered at first if he'd gotten wind of the twentieth birthday party we're throwing him in a couple of days, but no - he's excited because the next system on our list has all the earmarks for a system that might contain higher life forms.

His enthusiasm is contagious and he's far from the only one that excited. We are, by and large , a young crew - our crew's median age is 27. Before Nero screwed things up, most ships had a median age of 36.

* * *

Stardate 2261.841

Spock and I have taken to sharing a pot of tea prior to our meditation sessions. We tried having it after, but that doesn't work as well as sometimes one or the other of us will bring up a subject that meditation would have been useful for.

One of the long range scanners has come up with a reading that bothers Spock. It appears that one of the planets has some sort of metallic satellite orbiting it, but we haven't picked up on any sort of transmissions. Guess we have a mystery on our hands.

* * *

Stardate 2261.844

We confirmed that there is a large metallic object orbiting the fourth planet of the system, but it is far larger than the size of satellites we normally see on advanced worlds. Even stranger, initial scans of the planet are not showing any of the usual signs of an industrial civilization.

Remembering our disastrous encounter with Nomad, Jim has put the ship on yellow alert status as we begin to move closer to the planet. While he has Uhura monitoring all frequencies, he has ordered her not to transmit any broadcasts of our own at this point.

* * *

Stardate 2261.846

Since this system is a curiosity but not an emergency, Jim made the call and we went ahead with our celebration of Pavel's twentieth birthday. I thought Spock might disapprove, but apparently Vulcans also have ceremonies to acknowledge certain age milestones and he's equating this with those.

Odd to remember that Pavel is still young for an Academy graduate - they're typically between the ages of twenty-one to twenty-seven. Still, that means that he fits right in with the rest of us. Not a typical one among us, to tell the honest truth.


	63. Stardate 2261.849 thru 2261.86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 311-315

Stardate 2261.849

Unbelievable as it sounds, it isn't a satellite or even a space station that is orbiting the planet. It's a Federation ship, the USS Exeter, which was believed to have been destroyed by Nero.

The Exeter was commanded by Captain Ron Tracey, a contemporary of Jim's father. How did it get here? Even stranger, Spock reports signs of life on the planet, but none aboard the ship. This is getting stranger by the minute. I have already advised the wearing of full self-contained haz-mat gear for the team that boards the ship.

* * *

Stardate 2261.852

There was more than a little grumbling when I wouldn't back down from insisting everyone in the party beaming onto the Exeter wear the full haz-mat, but once we materialized, that stopped. The first crewmember that we saw reminded me of a mummy exhibit I toured during my high school years. The skin was tight against the skeleton and perfectly preserved - all liquid has been drawn out.

We're beginning the slow process of searching the ship. Jim has headed to the Bridge to see if any messages about what happened are in the logs.

* * *

Stardate 2261.855

Until we know the full situation we're dealing with, my recommendation to Jim was that no-one beam back aboard the Enterprise for any reason. We haven't found a single person onboard the Exeter alive and there were more than four hundred men and women listed on her crew roster. I'm not going to risk that happening to our crew.

Yet another oddity to add to the list - the logs have been encrypted. Jim is working on those and has requested me to attempt to identify the body found in the Captain's chair.

* * *

Stardate 2261.857

The identity of the body in the Captain's chair matched the uniform - Doctor Edward Carter, CMO of the Exeter. That gave Jim an idea. Even though I was technically still a cadet when the Nero incident occurred, I was already a doctor and listed as such in the Starfleet personnel registry. While Jim thinks he can probably still get through to the logs, it would be quicker if the computer acknowledged me as the new CMO. Since the last logs were apparently recorded by Doctor Carter, he's guessing they're probably locked under CMO authority.

* * *

Stardate 2261.86

Jim was right. It took jumping through a few hoops, but the computer system has listed me as CMO and matched my voice to the biometric file on record for me.

The logs unlocked at my command and they've opened a whole new can of worms. Doctor Carter has accused Captain Tracey on a slew of charges including abandoning his post, blatant violation of the Prime Directive and, worst of all, willful negligence in the deaths of the crew of the Exeter, including himself.

I wonder if I look as stunned by this as Jim does?


	64. Stardate 2261.863 thru 2261.874

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 316-320

Stardate 2261.863

Following Jim's orders, we are investigating the charges leveled by Doctor Carter. So far, everything we've found backs up his accusations against Tracey. First, equipment is missing, including the majority of weapons that were part of the ship's inventory. Second, comparing bodies to the ship's roster, only Captain Tracey is missing.

Most damning, both the shuttles and the transporter are locked to only operate at Tracey's command. If Doctor Carter was right that being on the planet halts the disease? Tracey condemned his crew to death by trapping them on the Exeter.

* * *

Stardate 2261.866

The containment suits we've been wearing have done their jobs - none of our party show any sign of the disease. However, since the disease obvious spread rapidly among the Exeter crew, Spock is setting up a thorough decontamination station to make sure nothing is carried back aboard the Enterprise. We'll start that process tomorrow.

In the meantime, the burning question is what's to be done with the Exeter as well as what to do about Captain Tracey. Bringing him off-planet would be the equivalent of a death sentence and not only for him.

* * *

Stardate 2261.868

When we first accessed Doctor Carter's log, seems Jim contacted Spock and asked him to contact Starbase Eleven for recommended action. We are to tow the Exeter out of orbit and abandon her outside of the system with a warning beacon attached. A salvage crew will be sent to evaluate the ship and decide if attempting to decontaminate that large of a vessel is even an option or if she will be destroyed.

They have requested the logs from the Exeter as well as the results of our own investigation and will deal with Tracey themselves.

* * *

Stardate 2261.871

Some of the crew came to me with a request regarding the Exeter that I agreed with and took up with Jim, who also agreed it would be appropriate. When we reach the place where we are going to be leaving the USS Exeter, we will hold a brief memorial service for all those lost before releasing the tractor beam.

I have over forty volunteers willing to help read out the names of the dead so no-one will have to read than ten names. Recognizing each individual who was lost is the least we can do.

* * *

Stardate 2261.874

The crew volunteers really came together on the memorial. Folks chose to read the names of folks that were assigned to comparable stations to themselves. Christine and I read off the names of the medical staff, Scotty and some of his folks took the engineers, and so forth. So many lost.

Part of me wonders if Starfleet will inform their families. Those poor folks were already told of their deaths after Vulcan was destroyed. I can't imagine being told someone I loved had survived that fate only to die from an unknown disease three year later.


	65. Stardate 2261.877 thru 2261.887

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 321-325

Stardate 2261.877

The USS Exeter has been left where requested and all that mess is now in Starbase Eleven's hands. I don't envy them the task of sorting that out even without the added factor of dealing with Captain Tracey.

Our crew is abnormally sober today and I've had a few visits with folks wanting to talk it out. It is all too easy to put ourselves into the boots of the Exeter's crew. With one exception. Our crew trusts that Spock and I would never let Jim do what Captain Tracey did. Damn straight.

* * *

Stardate 2261.879

I saw Jim wearing an expression like his feelings had been hurt and I guessed that he'd been reading my logs again. And I was right.

I asked Spock to join us and then explained to Jim that the crew needing reassurance isn't a reflection on him personally. Hell, Jim's proven by actions the lengths he'll go to in order to protect our crew. It's that they all know how easily they could have been on another ship - how easily they could have found themselves in the situation the Exeter crew did.

* * *

Stardate 2261.882

Very quiet day today. The crew still seems a bit subdued, but that can also be partly due to us getting closer to the end of the year. As was pointed out to me last year, the folks that celebrate the holiday season can't help but feel the distance between us and Earth a little more.

Until the nurses asked me if we would soon be seeing another explosion of tinsel everywhere, it had slipped my mind that it would be around Thanksgiving time back home. I wonder if the Vulcans have an equivalent to Thanksgiving?

* * *

Stardate 2261.885

While we were sharing a cup of tea pre-meditation, I asked Spock about Thanksgiving and found that his mother had been responsible for introducing the idea and celebrated it herself. Strangely enough, after the loss of Vulcan, Spock told me that the survivors have adopted a variation of Thanksgiving to remember what was able to be saved of their culture in the face of the possible destruction of everything.

I told Spock I thought that was a very respectful gesture to his mother's memory. From Spock's expression, he's going to meditate on that.

* * *

Stardate 2261.887

Spock dropped by my office carrying a box and said I was right. Whether intentional or not, a form of Thanksgiving becoming part of Vulcan culture was a tribute to his mother. Furthermore, It was his opinion that it would have pleased her greatly.

Then Spock handed me the box. It was a small Vulcan potted plant grown from the terrarium his mother gave him. As he offered it to me, he said he believed his mother and I would have gotten along very well. That might be one of the nicest compliments I've ever gotten.


	66. Stardate 2261.89 thru 2261.901

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 326-330

Stardate 2261.89

Since we're pretty quiet at the moment, Christine asked permission to get started on her New Year's cleanup early. When she told me about her plan to begin the process by emptying, cleaning, and restocking all of the emergency first aid kits found around the ship, I gave her my blessing. So long as she keeps minimal staffing in Sickbay, she can make use of the rest of our people to help get the job done.

I'm in the process of the grim job of writing the official death reports for the Exeter crew.

* * *

Stardate 2261.893

Today was very strange. The Enterprise was attacked, if you want to call it that. A grouping of six long range missiles were targeted on us, but they were slow enough that we were never in any real danger. Jim destroyed them as soon as they were within range of our weapons, then ordered Chekov and Spock to backtrack the trajectory to find the point of origin.

Needless to say, Jim didn't appreciate somebody decided to take a potshot at our ship. Had we been a merchant ship, we would have taken considerable, possibly catastrophic, damages.

* * *

Stardate 2261.896

Things are officially stranger. The origin of the missiles is an asteroid around 322 kilometers in diameter. Jim's first thought was that a ship was hiding behind the asteroid, but scanners show that the asteroid is artificial - an asteroid shaped craft such as we've never heard of. Initial readings show it is in the neighborhood of ten thousand years old. No life signs are showing, but with the age of that thing, the original builders are long dead. Spock and Scotty are of the opinion that the thing is on some sort of auto-pilot.

* * *

Stardate 2261.898

Bad news. This asteroid ship is headed for a collision with an occupied planet. While that event is several years off, the safest thing to do would be to destroy it before it becomes a threat - especially when the fact that it fires on other ships is taken into account.

Spock has requested that we beam down to the asteroid ship to document it for scientific purposes and to possibly discover who might have created it. Scans show that the atmosphere is a bit oxygen rich, but breathable. Landing party time always gives me a bad feeling.

* * *

Stardate 2261.901

Currently on the asteroid ship along with Jim, Scotty, and Chekov, plus Lieutenants Schov and Ziering from Security. Whoever made this craft did some impressive work. Standing here on the surface, you'd never know that it wasn't a planet.

By all readings, the surface is an outer shell and the core is where we'll find whatever controls this thing. Scotty hopes we might be able to do a course correction instead of destroying this ship. I doubt he's the only Starfleet engineer that would love to get a close up look at this.


	67. Stardate 2261.904 thru 2261.915

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 331-335

Stardate 2261.904

Why do I ever believe places are uninhabited because the scanners say so? First, we encounter a humanoid male who dies shortly after we meet him, then we're attacked by an armed group.

Our translators don't recognize the language being spoken, so I don't know if they think we killed that man or if they are mad that we're on their ship uninvited. Whatever the reason, we've been captured and forced underground. Which means that the Enterprise sensors probably can't see us any longer. Our weapons were taken, but nothing else.

* * *

Stardate 2261.907

I was in the middle of repairing Jim's broken nose when a women entered the room we're being held in. She was accompanied by four guards, but they seemed to be there more because of her rank because she certainly wasn't showing any fear of us.

In fact, she came closer to observe what I was doing to Jim. The only thing that seemed to startle her was when I looked up and she saw my eyes. Not sure what any of that was about, but she left shortly after I finished with Jim.

* * *

Stardate 2261.909

Something put a jolt through me and knocked me out. When I came back to, I had one hell of a headache, but I suddenly could understand what these people are saying. The woman, who introduced herself as High Priestess Natira, said something that didn't make much sense to me. She said that she had made me one with the people of Yonada. I get the feeling that's more than just a ceremonial thing and probably has something to do with why I can understand her now.

I wonder where Jim and the others are?

* * *

Stardate 2261.912

I've been told that the punishment for outsiders coming to Yonada without permission is death, however the High Priestess is offering one and only one option. If I stay here and, of all things, sire her children, she will allow the rest of the landing party to return to the Enterprise.

They're still keeping me isolated from the others, so I can't even let them know what's going on, but really, what king of a choice do I have? If I don't give in to what she wants, all of us die.

* * *

Stardate 2261.915

I told Natira that I agree to her terms. I'm still forbidden to see or speak to the others, but she's agreed to give Jim this tricorder as a farewell gift from me.

Jim, I know you won't be happy about this, but one life versus five lives? No contest. I know that there is a good chance this ship will have to be destroyed for the same reasons - the loss of the thousands of lives on Yonada versus the billions of lives on the planet. Don't let me being here influence that.


	68. Stardate 2261.918 thru 2261.929

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 336-340

Stardate 2261.918

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

While we were being held by the people inhabiting this asteroid ship, some sort of weapon struck and rendered myself and the landing party unconscious. We woke to find ourselves back on the surface with Bones missing. I found his tricorder by my side along with our weapons. Just as I picked up the tricorder, Spock transported us back aboard the ship.

I asked Spock and Scotty to listen with me to the recordings Bones left for us. There has to be a way to find him and bring him home.

* * *

Stardate 2261.92

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

The helm is keeping us on a parallel course to Yonada. Scotty is strategizing with Spock on ways to possibly alter Yonada's course without destroying it while Chekov and I are trying to find ways to get past that ship's shielding to locate Bones.

We have a clue who we're dealing with now. Some voices were in the background of the recordings. Spock enhanced them and was surprised to find he recognizes the language as Fabrini - a dead language taught on Vulcan much as Latin is on Earth.

* * *

Stardate 2261.923

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

Without warning, the shields blocking our scanners shut down. Much as I would have preferred to go myself, I had Spock, Scotty, Nurse Minyawi and Lieutenant Ziering beam down. Minyawi beamed back immediately with Bones, citing a medical emergency. I gave Sulu the conn and headed for Sickbay only to find that Bones was already in surgery. What the hell did they do to him down there?

While waiting for news, Sulu signaled me that Spock and Scotty have found and are working to interface with the computer system piloting Yonada.

* * *

Stardate 2261.926

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

I keep staring at the small device that Nurse Chapel gave me. They removed it from Bones - from his skull. Whatever else it did, it nearly killed him. We won't know how much damage it did until Bones wakes up, but he's not in danger of dying any more.

Spock and Scotty are still aboard the asteroid ship. Scotty believes he's discovered why Yonada is off course and thinks he can correct it. Spock is going over the Fabrini data banks which contain considerable scientific and medical knowledge.

* * *

Stardate 2261.929

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

Everyone is back onboard. Between Spock translating the Fabrini and Scotty's technical know-how, they have the asteroid ship back on the course it was originally intended to be on. Since the people onboard have no idea they're on a ship in the first place, I didn't see any need to inform them of the repairs. Personally, I'll be happy if I never have to encounter them again.

Bones hasn't regained consciousness yet. The medical team seems to be concerned, but not worried at this point.


	69. Stardate 2261.931 thru 2261.942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 341-345

Stardate 2261.931

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

Nurse Minyawi is encouraging those of us closer to Bones to spend some time speaking to him. Anything that might help him recover quicker - we're taking hour shifts so that someone is always with him.

When I came in to take over for Scotty, I heard him telling Bones how impressed he was that Bones not only located the command center of the asteroid ship, but figured out how to shut down the shields. I hadn't really thought about how the shields went down. I'm impressed myself, Bones.

* * *

Stardate 2261.934

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

Bones woke up during Spock's shift. His head hurts and he's confused about why he's being treated. He also can't remember anything about Yonada. The medical staff said that memory problems are not uncommon with the pain medication they have him on and that his memories will likely return over the course of the next few days.

His hand keeps straying up to the spot they removed that small device from. His subconscious already remembers something even if the rest of him hasn't caught up yet.

* * *

Stardate 2261.937

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

Bones didn't argue about being put on medical leave for the next three days, which is the clearest indication I know regarding how bad he feels. Nurse Chapel assures me that everything is looking good for full recovery, but he needs to take is easy and give his body the time it needs. As Bones has told me in the past, even with all advances that have been made in medical treatments, nothing has been found to replace time and rest.

He's having a meditation session with Spock now.

* * *

Stardate 2261.939

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

I asked Bones if he wants to take his log back, but he said no. He and his staff are of the opinion that it will be best if his memories return when they're ready to rather than by forcing them - and Bones admitted that he'd be too tempted to look over the logs if he had them.

While we were talking, I kept catching him rubbing his forehead and frowning. That makes me wonder if his memories are trying to resurface. I'll feel better when they do.

* * *

Stardate 2261.942

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

When Bones didn't meet me for breakfast as we'd agreed, I went looking for him. I found him in his quarters and it looks like I was right. His memories were starting to return yesterday.

Bones wasn't ready to talk about what he's remembered and he certainly wasn't up to being around others. Since I couldn't offer conversation, I offered company. We ate together in his quarters then, after that, we played chess. Probably the quietest time we've ever spent together outside of Sickbay.


	70. Stardate 2261.945 thru 2261.956

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 346-350

Stardate 2261.945

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

Bones made the request for a meeting to discuss Yonada - he didn't want to go over it more than he had to. After he began, I could see why.

Over the generations who were born and died on Yonada, they came to regard the computer system as a god and referred to it as the Oracle of the People. That thing they had implanted in his head was also implanted on everyone on that ship. I know having to kneel to a computer wouldn't have set well with Bones.

* * *

Stardate 2261.948

I appreciate Jim keeping this up for me while I was sorting things out. I've been put back on light duty for now and that's the right call for now. The headaches are getting less severe and further between, but they haven't stopped yet. Guess I'm lucky that Instrument of Obedience thing didn't kill me. Looking back, I'm pretty sure that's what killed that old man. He was trying to warn us.

How will those people survive when the day comes that computer isn't telling them what to do?

* * *

Stardate 2261.95

I spoke to Jim and Spock about my shotgun wedding to Natira. After we explained a shotgun wedding to Spock, he and Jim agreed that a union sanctioned by a computer has no legal standing under Federation law. Which is fine by me. One ex-wife is plenty - though, as Jim pointed it, this latest one took the planet too. And she's welcome to it.

Jim asked why she fixated on me. I told him flat out that's a story that requires drinks. We'll talk about that when we're both off duty tomorrow.

* * *

Stardate 2261.953

Once Jim and I settled down in his quarters, I told him everything I remembered about Natira. As to why me, Natira rarely answered a question straight - things were the way the Oracle commanded them to be. Still, I got the impression that it had to do with a number of factors, including my eye color.

The thing that really bothers me is that I was never able to do an exam on Natira. Two different species, so the genetics might be wrong, but the possibility of having a kid I'll never see? I hate that.

* * *

Stardate 2261.956

Jim shanghaied me into helping with the tinsel invasion. Since we aren't in the middle of a crisis this year, Jim's getting an earlier start on it.

Let others dismiss the decorating frenzy, but I'm seeing a lot more smiles and hearing more laughter than scoffing. If a few - well, more than a few - gaudy decorations raise the overall morale onboard, I'm all for them.

If the decorations don't do it, Jim's enthusiasm will. I know Jim had a few dismal holidays, but he doesn't let that hold him back.


	71. Stardate 2261.959 thru 2261.97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 351-355

Stardate 2261.959

When the tinsel started going up, it was Scotty's cue to begin the distribution of mistletoe. Spock apparently learned his lesson last year and he keeps a close eye on where he is and where I am in relation to the nearest mistletoe bundle.

Nyota has gotten into the spirit as well. Instead of the tinsel she wrapped around her ponytail last year, this year, she's found a sprig of holly. Not that it doesn't look good with her hair, but I'd think that would be awfully itchy if it's not artificial.

* * *

Stardate 2261.961

I had to find Spock and share the message I got from the latest Starfleet data burst with him. His observations of me while I was suffering from the Melnisic Fever last year have bourne fruit.

Since the Benzite doctors took our suggestion and began to regulate the body temperature of infected patients, the death rate over the last year from the fever has dropped from 89.5 percent to 32 percent. They expect that to go down even further as they refine their practices.

Pretty dramatic change. Spock's observation will save a lot of lives.

* * *

Stardate 2261.964

I took my message to Jim today and mentioned that I'd like to file a request with Starfleet to put a commendation on Spock's record for his contribution to Melnisic Fever research. Jim gave me a grin and said that I was a little late. Among his messages was a notification that the Benzite medical community had requested commendations be awarded to both Spock and myself for suggesting the medical treatment that has greatly improved survival rates from a deadly disease.

Hell, that's all on Spock. All I did was not die from it.

* * *

Stardate 2261.967

I was double-teamed by Jim and Spock. Spock was very clear that, while he made the observation, I was the one to connect the temperature spike to the Benzite's physiology and make recommendations to alter treatment. I conceded the point - I'm fine with joint credit if Spock insists.

On another subject, Spock spent so much time keeping track of where I was, he forgot to pay attention to where Scotty was in relation to the mistletoe. I thought Nyota was going to laugh herself sick. Scotty's lucky Spock was too shocked to react.

* * *

Stardate 2261.97

Christine reported the cleaning and restocking of the emergency first aid kits has been completed. She plans to tackle the clinic next and save the main Sickbay area for last.

She's also made the recommendation that we consider building another clinic onboard - one situated by the crew quarters to handle questions and minor injuries that some of the crew are reluctant to come to the main Sickbay for. When I questioned staffing, she showed me her ideas on that. She's right that it would be a good training experience for our newer doctors and nurses.


	72. Stardate 2261.973 thru 2261.983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 356-360

Stardate 2261.973

Same as before, I'm running the idea of another clinic past Scotty and Spock first. The first clinic has proven its worth, so neither dismissed the feasibility of a second one. Scotty immediately called up the blueprints of the area and asked if it would need to be as large as the first one. In my opinion, considering the purpose, half the size with a single biobed should be enough. Anything more involved than a quick checkup will get routed to Sickbay.

Spock is still pretty cool toward Scotty - surprised Spock hasn't banned mistletoe yet.

* * *

Stardate 2261.975

Jim's worked out the shift rotations so that most of the crew that worked last Christmas will have this one off. Our core group will all be working this Christmas, so Scotty has announced our Christmas party will technically be a Boxing Day party. Probably be like last year - sandwiches, too many sweets and various adult beverages. Spock seems resigned, if not enthusiastic, about the festivities.

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and, barring emergencies, I'll be taking Sickbay down to minimal staffing. Whether they use the time to party or sleep is entirely up to them.

* * *

Stardate 2261.978

Today has been a pretty mixed bag. The staff and I have had to pull out the tribbles a few times for crewmembers feeling depressed, homesick or a combination of the two. Those furry little therapists come in handy. So far as other Sickbay functions go, luck is holding out - no accidents to mar anyone's day.

We also have had visits from two sets of carolers, one more comical and the other more lyrical. Whoever thought to do a version of 'Jingle Bells' in Klingon? Hilarious. Strangely enough, 'Let It Snow' sounds very nice in Vulcan.

* * *

Stardate 2261.981

Impromptu Christmas parties have erupted on the ship, which means we're likely to have a few folks needing at least minor treatment. That beings back to mind the suggestion Chris made. The more I think about it, the more I think it is something we need. Like I said before, a ship is like a city and I doubt you'd find many cities that only have one place to get medical care. A little clinic room would be a lot less intimidating place and more private as well. Guess that's my New Years project.

* * *

Stardate 2261.983

Spock is comfortably mellow on the dark hot chocolate Nyota got him for Christmas. Scotty is happily stuffed with sandwiches. Jim is in the process of devouring his third piece of cake. Chekov and Sulu are competing on some old time game that was already old when I was born. As for me, I'm enjoying watching them all while sipping on a pretty good mulled cider. Scotty has a way with the replicators and I'm glad of it.

I'm relishing the quiet while I can. Tomorrow begins Christine's yearend cleaning frenzy of Sickbay.


	73. Stardate 2261.986 thru 2262

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entries 361-366

Stardate 2261.986

As expected, Christine started the cleaning bright and early. I called a halt at mid-shift and had food brought in for a group meal. Like last year, we ate and talked about what went right and what went wrong over the past year. Layali has some results she'd like me to take a look at that might help ease the severity of the xenopolycythemia. That young lady is developing into a fine researcher.

The entire staff is behind the new clinic idea which means it's time to move to broach the subject with Jim.

* * *

Stardate 2261.989

Jim was not only willing to consider a clinic in the crew area, he was enthusiastic about it. He said he remembered all too well not wanting to go into the hospital complex on campus for something simple. He always felt like he was wasting their time - which explains why I was usually the one patching Jim up. Once Scotty and I put together a plan for him to look at, he'll give his approval.

When I told Christine how well her idea was being received, she was very pleased. Then went right back to polishing.

* * *

Stardate 2261.991

Grace came in today to give me and Christine a hug. Not that it wasn't welcome from our surrogate daughter, but I could tell something was bothering her. I ushered her into my office and handed her a tribble before asking what was wrong. Her concerns made me run a few tests and her suspicions were right.

It seems that the encounter between Grace and Nomad left a permanent change, but not a bad one. Both her IQ and the speed that she picks up new knowledge have increased. We'll continue to monitor her periodically.

* * *

Stardate 2261.994

Tomorrow is the last day of this year. Jim, Spock, and I will all be on duty until about half an hour before the New Year begins. We've already planned to meet together to see in the year like we did last year. Tradition, routine, habit - call it what you will. There's a certain comfort in patterns.

We had a small incident in the labs. Ensign Swinson found out the hard way that he was allergic to an acidic slime he meant to examine and sneezed at a bad time. The burns were thankfully minor.

* * *

Stardate 2261.997

It's been a quiet shift and I've found myself thinking about the past year, but mostly about Gem. To actually feel the pain of someone else and still have the courage to pull it into herself to spare a stranger? She has such a strength at her core, so much compassion. The Vians were too blind to see that if anyone was lacking in desirable traits, it was them.

I don't suppose I'll ever know where they took her or what happened to her, but wherever she is, I hope she's happy.

* * *

Stardate 2262

Jim, Spock and I saw the New Year in quietly. The year's been a rollercoaster for all of us. May the new year be kinder.

I'll end this log the same as I did last year by remembering our dead : Ensign Jayce Wyatt, Ensign Robert D'Amato, Lieutenant Arlene Galway, Ensign Felix Waters, Lieutenant Ba Tu Kiyosaki, and Lieutenant Andrew Vogel.

Also remembering others who were lost - the six members of the Johnson party, Doctor Davis Ozaba, Doctor Jason Linke, and the four hundred and eighteen men and women of the USS Exeter. Rest in peace.


	74. Index by Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those (like me) who can't remember what Stardate something occurred on, a rough index by entry follows for those looking for a particular story arc. (Bold = Canon Episode redone, both TOS and TAS)

**Albatross** (TAS)- Entries 142-167

Cerberus Epidemic - Entries 29-49

 **Charlie X** \- Entries 114-118

Chekov's 20th Birthday - Entries 307 & 310

 **Court Martial** \- Entries 264-300

 **The Deadly Years** \- Entries 213-227

Death of D'Amato - Entry 19

Death of Ensign Waters - Entry 225

Death of Ensign Wyatt - Entry 17

Death of Kiyosake and Vogel - Entry 240

Death of Lieutenant Galway - Entry 223

 **The Doomsday Machine** \- Entries 183-202, 206

 **The Empath** \- Entries 233-254, 365

First Contact Debate - Entries 258-260, 262-263

 **For The World Is Hollow** \- Entries 327-349

Lab Mishaps - Entries 9, 364

Lab Redesign - Entries 12-14, 78

Landing Party Injuries - Entries 135-140

McCoy Injured - Entries 292-298, 338-346

 **Mirror, Mirror** \- Entries 50-55

Mirror-verse Aftermath - Entries 55-70

 **The Omega Glory** \- Entries 308-321

Spock Injured - Entries 9-12

Spock Prime - Entries 63-76

Sulu Injured - Entries 20-27

 **That Which Survives** \- Entries 15-25

Tribbles! - Entries 7-8, 358, 363

Xenopolycythemia - Entries 72-130, 261


End file.
